12th Supernova: Rise of the Whirlpool Pirates
by bomberbcm
Summary: Naruto is born in the South Blue and through a series of circumstances becomes a member of Big Mom's crew. Follow his journey as he decides to go out on his own, form a crew, and accomplish his dream of getting out of the shadow of his former captain and becoming one of the Four Emperors. DevilFruitUser Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

"Normal speech"

'Thinking'

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **[Random Island in the South Blue]**

Naruto Uzumaki considered himself a very self-sufficient young man. Born on Katabami island in the South Blue, Naruto was the son of a local fisherman, Minato Uzumaki. According to his father, his mother was a pirate who left shortly after he was born. Strangely enough, that didn't bother Naruto who was just content to have the love of a single parent. **(Better than what most kids in this show get)**

Naruto could tell his father adored him as he made sure to pass on all of his skills. From hunting, scavenging, fishing, and fighting; all these disciplines were pounded into his head by Minato. Naruto believed his reasoning was that he wanted his son to be able to stand on his own in case anything happened to him.

Unfortunately his father's paranoia proved justified around Naruto's 11th birthday. While returning from a fishing voyage Minato's ship was attacked by a Sea King. The nearby marines who found the bodies and wreckage sent word that there were no survivors. It was only after overcoming his grief did Naruto appreciate how far his dad was able to plan ahead.

When going through his father's possessions he was able to find his safe which was filled with a hefty Beri stash. However being the savvy kid he was, Naruto quickly realized that the money while helpful wouldn't be able to sustain him forever and he needed to find his own source of income. Luckily for him he was able to form a contract with one of the local restaurants who did business with his father; the Curry of Life Shop.

This local favorite was run by an elderly woman named Sansho who agreed to pay Naruto in exchange for his services; providing local game to the restaurant and occasionally helping to prepare dishes. This proved to be Naruto's dream job as he grew up hunting and the constant exertion of it made him stronger.

 **(Naruto Age 13)**

Two years after the death of his father and employment under Sansho, Naruto was heading towards Katabami village with the body of a large boar on his shoulders.

"Man this fat pig was a pain to bring down." Naruto whined, feeling the weight of the boar straining his shoulders and back.

"Hopefully Granny Sansho will give me a big payday for all the pork she'll get from this guy. Maybe she'll be so happy she'll make me a special pork flavored Curry of Life on the house." Naruto said drooling at the thought of eating more of Granny Sansho's delicious curry.

Walking through the village square Naruto struck an imposing figure for his age. Standing at an impressive 5'4" with bright blonde hair and blue eyes while carrying a boar almost twice his size; the townsfolk were quick to clear a path for him.

Finally reaching his destination, Naruto went towards the Curry of Life Shop back entrance and entered in a typical Uzumaki-like fashion.

"Granny Sansho the Great Hunter Naruto is here with a special delivery!" he exclaimed kicking the door open with surprising force and stomping into the restaurant with a wide grin. Maybe if he'd payed a little more attention to his surroundings he would've been able to avoid the flying ladle that smashed against his forehead.

"I've told you this multiple times Naruto this is a kitchen not a playground!" Sansho lectured, producing another ladle out of nowhere and going back to stirring her pot of curry.

"So mean Granny, is this how a boss should treat their best employee?"

"When an employee is being paid as much as you are kid I can treat them anyway I want." Sansho explained while stirring the curry pot, looked over the boar carcass approvingly, and handed him a fat stack of Beris as compensation.

'Jackpot!' Naruto thought, his eyes turning into Beri signs.

 **-X-X-X-**

'Today was a good day.' Naruto thought leaving Granny Sansho's shop with a fatter wallet and a stomach full of her special curry. He headed to the outskirts of the village, he smiled when he saw the home his dad built and had lived in all his life.

Being the humble guy he was, the Uzumaki family house was a small one story house that sat on a cliff overlooking the sea.

It was only when he reached his home that Naruto saw the foreign ships on the horizon. Only years from now when looking back at this moment would Naruto realize that these coming events would change the course of his entire life for better or worse.

However, for the 13 year old boy who had only known the peace of his home island his only response was to shout at the top of his lungs for all to hear.

"PIRATES!"

* * *

 **Chapter 1 End**

 **Sorry this isn't a new chapter but I was looking over this story's earlier chapters and wanted to fix some of my obvious mistakes.**

 **I recently got in contact with a possible Beta reader so hopefully this is the last time I'll have to re-upload chapters now that I'll have someone else looking over my work.**

 **Anyway Review, Follow, and even Favorite if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

In the several hours after Naruto saw the pirate ship coming on the horizon Katabami island became a warzone. The invading pirate ship was covered in golden plates with a lion as their figure head and Jolly Roger. The pirates seemed to have no intention of negotiationing with the villagers since the minute they disembarked the pirates immediately started to pillage and burn as much of the village as possible. This quickly devolved into an even struggle between the pirates and the citizens of Katabami island who didn't take to kindly to strangers assaulting their home. The people of Katabami may have been peaceful by nature but this was still the South Blue we're talking about. Unlike the peaceful sea of the East Blue that was crawling with marines and relatively low level pirates the South Blue was considerably more wild and because of their lack of constant marine HQs many islanders had to learn to take care of themselves when necessary.

Making his way back to the village Naruto ran towards the section of the village containing the shops and restaurants. After checking the Curry of Life Shop and seeing that Granny Sansho was smart enough to evacuate with the majority of the civilians Naruto decided to join the men and other fighting civilians against the invading pirates.

"This is no place for you kid, go find someplace safe to hide!" Ordered a burly man who was currently clashing swords with one of the pirates; he was the owner of the town's bakery if memory serves.

"I can take care of myself pops." Naruto said using his smaller body to slide under the legs of a random pirate and slashing his ankles with his hunting knife. When the pirate took a knee from the pain Naruto smashed his fist into his face, knocking him out cold.

"Fine kid but be careful and try not to get yourself killed." Warned the baker before he broke the clash with his enemy and gutted the pirate with his sword.

Shaking his head in conformation Naruto proceeded to enter the fray taking the baker's words to heart and using surprise attacks in order to incapacitate a dozen pirates.

However this shift in favor of the people of Katabami was cut short the minute the blonde heard the scream of an attack.

 **"Voice Missile!"** Yelled an older masculine voice before a blue beam blasted through a building down the street from our favorite Uzumaki.

The person walking through the rubble of the destroyed building was a fairly tall dark skinned red-haired man in golden armor that resembled a cat and was surrounded by the unmoving bodies of several Katabami villagers.

"What is taking you guys so long to defeat these weaklings? Our job is to burn this town and take all its gold remember!" Yelled the pirate, obviously the captain of this crew.

"Yes Captain Drago!" His men barked back fighting the townsfolk with renewed vigor in order to avoid their captain's wrath.

 **(El Drago POV)**

When the red haired gold loving pirate first arrived at the small island of the South Blue he didn't expect his crew would have so much trouble. After the initial attack and burning of some of the island's houses the shift in the battle started to change with the townsfolk beginning to fight back and kill some of his men. Disgusted by their weakness he decided to finally get himself involved.

Taking a deep breath and channeling the power of his devil fruit El Drago released a blue beam of sound towards a nearby building and the people inside.

 **"Voice Missile!"**

Walking through the rubble of the destroyed building and threatening his men El Drago was proud to see the battle shifting towards his side again.

Now feeling content the redhead pirate decided to leave the fighting to his men and take a casual stroll of the island his crew was raiding. However when passing the windows of an abandoned shop he noticed the shining of his favorite substance in the world, gold. Breaking the glass Drago ran towards the pile of gold rubbing the precious metal against his face lovingly. Unfortunately Drago's love of gold proved to be his undoing because he was so absorbed in his greed he failed to notice the blonde boy that dropped from the store ceiling and stabbed him directly in the back.

 **(Normal POV)**

"Aaaahhh!" Screamed the pirate Captain in pain before he grabbed the blonde teen on his shoulder and threw him across the room, knife and all.

'Damn I missed!' Naruto cursed in his head. His plan to lure El Drago into the building and stab him to death was going well but he was just a few inches off. Naruto had followed his father's teachings of staying informed on the bounties of criminals in the South Blue and knew from his bounty poster how obsessed El Drago was with gold. The idea of using this to lay a trap for the cat-like man seemed sound and a much better alternative to fighting him head on.

"You little brat I'll cut you to shreds!" He growled dashing towards Naruto in a blind rage golden claws primed to rip his face off.

It was only through quick thinking, instinct, and a little luck that Naruto decided to once again rely on his smaller stature to slide in between El Drago's legs in order to cut his ankles. The attack appeared to have the same results as before causing Drago to kneel in pain.

Knowing that this was his best chance to finish off the captain of the crew currently attacking his home Naruto ran towards the kneeling El Drago, knife primed to end his life.

Unfortunately today just wasn't Naruto's day because the boy found himself running head first into El Drago's gaping mouth that was charging an all too familiar **Voice Missile** attack.

The blue beam of sound hit Naruto like a freight train sending him through the wall of the store and into the street, his fall only being broken by a nearby fruit cart.

Almost all Naruto could feel at the moment was pain. His body was bruised all over with his left arm mangled and broken from his fall.

El Drago walked towards the body of his downed opponent with a bloodthirsty smile on his face stomping on his injured left arm.

"Aahh!" Naruto screamed feeling the bones in his arm beginning to crack under the weight of El Drago's boot.

"I can't believe a brat like you was able to make me bleed." Growled out the Captain before kicking the blonde in the ribs in anger, forcing more screams from the boy's throat.

Picking up Naruto's beaten body by his neck Drago lifted his clawed hand, ready to end the young boy's life.

"Any last words kid?"

"..." Naruto whispered with his eyes closed.

"What was that kid?" He asked bringing Naruto's face closer to his ear.

"I said I'll see you in hell bastard!" He yelled opening his eyes and stabbing El Drago in the throat with a jagged piece of wood he was hiding in his right hand.

"Uuugghh!" Came the gargled scream of El Drago desperately trying to rip the makeshift shiv from his throat. However in doing so he only made the bleeding worse causing him to start to lose blood at an excellerated rate.

Naruto would remember this moment for the rest of his life. Someone's first kill was rarely pretty but being a 13 year old and watching someone you stabbed bleed to death would definitely stay with the blonde.

After El Drago fell face first on the ground unresponsive Naruto knew without a doubt he was dead.

Shakily standing up and cradling his broken arm Naruto looked around at the destruction of the neighborhood his fight with Drago caused. However when looking at the rubble of the destroyed shops Naruto noticed one of the fruits from the broken cart begin to change. The previously ordinary plum turned a bright green and developed circular patterns.

Naruto knew from the stories that this was a devil fruit, most likely whatever fruit Drago ate seeing how he had no use for it anymore.

'Should I eat it?' He thought knowing how rare fruits were and how this was a rare opportunity.

'What am I thinking taking the power of a man I just killed. For God's sake his body wasn't even cold. Then again when will I get another chance to eat one? I can't afford to be picky plus even though he was a bastard his fruit whatever it was gave him crazy destructive power.'

Finally making up his mind Naruto picked up the plum devil fruit and took a big bite. Nearly throwing up at the disgusting taste Naruto muscled through eating the fruit whole. Walking away from the destroyed neighborhood Naruto was hoping he could find a good place to hide for the rest of the invasion. He had done his part and was sure that the others could handle whatever remained of Drago's crew without him.

'Maybe after this is all over I can see what this power is all about.' He thought loving his plan especially now that it meant he could get some much needed R&R and hopefully medical attention.

"Boy you stop right there!" Yelled an unfamiliar but extremely angry voice behind him that immediately dashed any dreams Naruto had for avoiding anymore fighting.

Turning towards the owner of the voice Naruto met the glare of a well-built man that resembled a Native American and had a large sword in hand.

"Your the one who killed Captain Drago weren't you?" The man asked putting two and two together after seeing El Drago's unmoving body and Naruto's shaggy blood stained appearance.

Not seeing a point in lying now seeing he was caught literally red handed he decided to just be honest.

"Yea it was me what are you gonna do about it? You guys chose to attack my home so you'll find no mercy from me." He threatened mustering up all his confidence in the hopes he'd just take the body of his deceased captain and go.

"You little shit you just ruined my payday! Golass the mercenary always gets paid so now I'll have to kill you and take my salary from your little town!" Threatened the now named Golass who charged at Naruto with his massive sword, hoping to cut the boy in half with an overhead slice.

Knowing that he was in no condition to dodge Naruto desperately tried to draw in the power of his devil fruit to save himself.

Feeling a tingling sensation overcame his body Naruto took a deep breath and the energy trapped inside himself began to awaken.

 **"VOICE MISSILE!"** He screamed with all his might releasing a beam of sonic force at Golass. Unlike El Drago his beam was a deep red and trumped the size of Drago's almost three times over.

After releasing the attack Naruto fell on all fours and began throwing up blood. His throat muscles were raw, obviously not being able to withstand the full force of his fruit's power yet.

When he finished puking Naruto lifted his head and went wide-eyed seeing the destruction he caused. A shoulder width trench was now cut into the street and seemed to go on for three blocks with Golass slightly charred and unmoving body at the end of it. Every window for each shop also seemed to have broken due to the power of Naruto's powerful voice.

'Awesome, now I'm taking a nap.' He thought seconds before falling face first onto the street and going out like a light.

 **-X-X-X-**

Hours after the deaths of El Drago and Golass the remaining members of his crew were being rounded up in the town square while our blonde haired protagonist was on a bench being bandaged up by Granny Sansho alongside the rest of the injured.

"Oww Granny the brace is too tight are you trying to kill me?" Croaked the Uzumaki, his voice still sore from using the overpowered Voice Missile.

Knowing that she couldn't in good concience hit the injured boy Sansho settled with giving him a heated glare.

"And I told you Naru that the brace needs to be firm so that your arm heals correctly. If you have so much of a problem with my methods I'm sure the Baker could just cut if off and save you all this headache." She stated knowing the threat of amputation would be enough to stop his complaining.

With a now silent patient Sansho was able to finish bandaging up the rest of Naruto's body to the point he could move on his own.

Naruto and Sansho were able to walk together towards the crowd in the town square where the remaining 15 Drago pirates were shackled on a wooden platform with nooses around each of their necks. The townsfolk had agreed that a public hanging was a just punishment for the destruction of their home. Personally Naruto felt they were getting off easy.

"Any last words before you hang pirates?" Asked the muscular town baker who had his hand on the lever that would end all of their lives.

"You don't understand you have to let us go the captain said this island was only supposed to be a pit stop she is still following us!" Exclaimed one of the pirates with the noose around his neck who was crying like a toddler.

Similar cries of mercy were being said by the rest of the captured crew with yells of how _she_ was still after them and how they were all doomed.

"Tell us who is after you and maybe we'll let you and the rest of your comrades sail away peacefully." Threatened the baker.

"It was the captain he said all we needed to do was pretend to swear loyalty to her and then we could make off with her gold. He never told us she would follow us all the way from the Grand Line for revenge." Said another pirate who was wheeping like a man who knew he had made the worst mistake of his life.

"Who did you and your captain betray? Who is the woman that's coming for you?" Asked the baker again getting sick of the pirates refusal to answer a simple question.

While this interrogation was going on Naruto was having a terrible headache and for the last couple of minutes his ears were ringing. Ever couple of seconds he could have swore he heard a distant voice that almost seemed to be singing.

"She is one of the pirates that controls the ocean. Arguably the most powerful woman in the world Big..." Whatever the pirate was going to say next was drowned out by noise that at first seemed like a siren alarm. It was only after a couple of seconds that the people of Katabami island and the captured pirates realized it was the sound of someone singing, however the song seemed to have one repeating word.

 **"Ship! Ship!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 End**

 **Yes Big Mom finally arrives on the scene.**

 **Okay second chapter is finally out and yes it's longer than 1000 words :)**

 **Proud of this chapter this is was originally going to be the whole of Naruto's backstory but I decided to split it into two chapters so chapter three will hopefully be the end of it.**

* * *

 **[Reviewer Responses]**

 **j- Working on it**

 **qguy13- Sorry about the way he got his devil fruit but I did continue the story so I hope you'll still give the story a chance.**

 **fan & b- Review **

**ImmortalSouls- My Naruto won't be extremely dark but unlike Luffy he will kill his enemies when necessary and doesn't feel sympathy on those who die and had it coming.**

 **King0fP0wers- Tengu Brunch will make an appearance but he will be apart of another characters crew**

 **Guest(s)- Kid & Naruto will meet in the South Blue before they each enter the Grand Line. Naruto's mom will be explained later in the story and Minato died in the Sea King attack nuff said trust me I'm not gonna pull a Sabo and have him come back.**

 **(Sorry to the other reviewers but I will answer your questions in the next chapter)**

 **[Question to Reviewers]**

 **Q: Would you guys be interested in me publishing a Naruto x Hero Academia story I've been cooking up or should I wait for this story to get farther along? If I end up publishing it alongside Dark Type Master & 12th Supernova my update speed will unfortunately have to go down. Is trying to juggle 3 stories smart or not?**

* * *

 **Alright that's it. Comment if you like the format for my reviewer responses and questions or if I should put it in the beginning instead of the end of the chapter.**

 **Next upload will be Dark Type Master and I will follow that back & forth update schedule for the foreseeable future.**

 **Anyway Please Review and stay on my ass about updating. Thnx (P.S Should that be my signature sign off line or should I try something else?)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Unlike when Drago and his men showed up on the island of Katabami when the Big Mom Pirates arrived on their Singing Ship there was no resistance from the townsfolk. Even people of the South Blue had heard stories of Big Mom and her infamous crew and knew better than to resist. So when members of the Yonko's crew demanded that they surrender their weapons to them they relented immediately.

It was only when he was able to see them up close did Naruto truly appreciate how strange Big Mom's crew was. Members ranged from Fishpeople, longlegs, longarms, and if he wasn't mistaken a talking lion wearing shades and a suit. When all of the weapons were confiscated the Big Mom pirates kneeled and urged them to do the same.

Then Naruto began to hear the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer and a strong pressure in the air that nearly took his breath away. When Naruto first laid eyes on the pirate captain Charlotte Linlin his first thought was how he had never seen someone so huge in his entire life. His own father who was 6 feet tall would have not even reached Big Mom's waist. Big Mom was a large, obese, and buxom woman with a very wide mouth and full lips covered in deep red lipstick. Unlike a stereotypical pirate Big Mom wore a pink dress with red polka dots, a black cape, and bicorne captain's hat.

"Pekoms, Tamago where are those traitors!" Yelled the large woman, her voice echoing with authority.

"Here they are Mama." Responded two of her crewman; one a man with long legs whose pants looked like an egg and the other being the talking lion.

They were dragging the chained Drago pirates behind them with each man looking like they were heading to the pits of hell.

"Please show us mercy we were only following our captain's orders." One of the men pleaded.

"And where is your captain now I wonder?" Asked the Yonko.

"He died during our raid of this island." Another chained pirate confessed.

"Well I guess that changes everything. As long as that bastard is dead I guess I can find it in my heart to forgive you lot." She said her personality doing a complete 180.

"You could?" The men asked hopefully.

"Of course you just need to answer this one question."

"Anything Big Mom!"

"Life or Treat?!"

"WHAT?"

"It's pretty simple I'll forgive you and spare your lifes if you give me a good enough treat to make up for it."

"We don't have any treats but we do have lots of gold on our ship." Stated one of the pirates hoping for some form of compromise.

The minute those words left the pirates mouth the unseen pressure from before returned but with even more force. It was so strong that weaker townsfolk and children began to pass out. The captured pirates also began to release a strange cloud-like substance from their bodies.

"Now that's unacceptable! I can't eat treasure and if you don't have any sweet candy I guess you all chose life." She told them before lifting one of her hands, grabbing the clouds, and ripping them from their bodies. After the clouds were severed the men dropped to the ground like puppets with their strings cut; the life completely drained from their eyes.

With the trash disposed of Charlotte Linlin turned to address the townspeople.

"Okay now that those pests are handled I want to know which of you killed El Drago?"

 **-X-X-X-**

At this point Naruto was sweating bullets. If Big Mom's reputation as a Yonko wasn't enough to scare him then her recent display of power definitely was.

'Who in the world has the power to kill 15 men without even touching them?'

Not to mention how she did it so casually like she was swatting a fly.

'Now she wants me.' He thought while looking around at the equally scared faces of the townspeople. Innocent people who would face this monster of a woman's wrath if he didn't confess what he did.

'Oh well 13 years old is not a terrible age to die.' He thought, lying to himself.

"It was me I killed him." He confessed walking out of the crowd so that he could face Big Mom head on. The fact he had to tilt his neck upwards to look her in the face however was not helping.

"You, a child, killed El Drago I find that hard to believe."

"I tricked him with gold and was able to attack him when his guard was down. He didn't take me seriously until it was too late." Naruto told her knowing how crazy it sounded that a 13 year old boy could kill a grown man like Drago.

"Mamamama! Serves the fool right I tried to tell him his love of gold would get him killed one day."

"Listen kid I can't hate you for killing Drago he was attacking your town and you were defending it. However he wasn't yours to kill and doing so before I could properly punish him is an insult to my reputation." Big Mom explained to Naruto whose head was down waiting for the killing blow.

"However I am merciful so I'll extend to you the same deal I gave those other pirates, Life or Treat? The choice is yours."

 **...**

 **...**

"He chooses treat!" Yelled Granny Sansho running towards Naruto's side. Before Naruto could voice his complaints about Sansho getting involved she cut him off.

"Naruto here works for my restaurant where we have a dessert so delicious it'll make your head spin. So will that be proper compensation for his life?"

"Oh is that so? Okay, bring me this dessert and if it is as delicious as you say then I'll spare this boy's life and leave this island peacefully."

 **-X-X-X-**

 **(Curry of Life Shop)**

"What the hell is your problem Granny?!" Naruto screamed shaking the old woman like a rag doll.

"What do you mean what's my problem kid I just saved your life!" Sansho yelled back butting her forehead against Naruto's.

"How by lying to one of the strongest pirates in the world. You promised her an out of this world dessert when you and I both know all you know how to make is curry."

That declaration seemed to hit home with Sansho who turned crestfallen and began looking at the floor.

"What was I supposed to do let you die for helping save this town. Your like a grandson to me." She said tearing up at the end.

'Nice going Naruto you just spit in the face of the closest person you have to family left. All she wanted to do was stop someone she cares about from throwing their life away and I yell at her for it.' He thought hating himself for being so dumb.

"I'm sorry Granny Sansho. I appreciate what you did for me I just didn't want you or anyone else getting involved. Don't worry we'll find a way to get out of this. You are one of the greatest chefs in the world and if you can make a dessert half as amazing as your curry then we'll be fine." Naruto said wrapping the old women in a hug in order to calm both of their worries.

"Thank you Naruto-chan I needed that. Now let's get cooking!" She exclaimed putting on her chef's hat in preparation. They had a dessert of a lifetime to make and they couldn't afford to fail.

 **(4 Hours Later)**

It took the help of five of Big Mom's men in order to carry the giant bowl of dessert from the Curry of Life Shop to town square where the impatient Yonko was waiting.

Naruto approached her with as much courage as he could muster.

"Thank you for waiting. Now I present to you Granny Sansho's signature dessert The Sundae of Life Special!" He exclaimed as he pointed to the bowl containing the monster of a sundae.

The mountain of ice cream that got Big Mom drooling was a mixture of light green and dark red covered in chocolate sauce, whip cream, and a gigantic spoon to top it off.

"It looks promising." She told them before grabbing the big spoon and taking her first bite of sundae. Sansho was watching her facial expressions, praying she would like the dish. Naruto however was charging a **Voice Missile** attack in case she didn't like it and he could at least get in a cheap shot before he was killed.

"It's so, so Ahhhhhhh!" Big Mom yelled as her mouth alternated between releasing streams of fire and cold wind almost as if she was some form of elemental dragon.

"Mama!" Yelled her crew in concern readying their weapons to kill the brat and old bag they believed had poisoned their leader while Naruto was seconds away from releasing his sound attack before Big Mom's face morphed from one of pain and agony to extreme pleasure.

"It's so, so, so **AMAZING!** " she finished with a yell, a big smile nearly splitting her face in two. In the blink of an eye she continued to shovel mouthfuls of Sansho's special sundae until not a drop was left.

"Why thank you Yonko-sama." Granny Sansho said blushing happy her dish was so positively received, and just like that the tense nearly murderous atmosphere from before was gone and replaced with a friendly one.

"I haven't had a dessert that good in years. The hot and cool flavor was delicious, you must tell me the recipe." She demanded while rubbing her full stomach in contentment.

"It's pretty simple me and Naruto-chan decided to mix ice cream with my signature Curry of Life powder and balance it out with super cool mint ice cream." Explained the chef, beaming with pride that their act of desperation was able to pay off so spectacularly.

"Genius, an offering this great deserves a celebration. Men release the civilians it's time for a Tea Party!"

 **-X-X-X-**

The Big Mom pirates and the Katabami villagers partied into the late night.

The villagers and pirates sang and drank as if they were old friends with Big Mom in the center of it drinking sake and having seconds, thirds, and even fourths of Sansho's new dessert creation.

Members of Big Mom's crew even volunteered to rebuild the businesses that were burned down in El Drago's raid.

'The looks on the shopkeepers' faces when they laid eyes on their new shops made entirely of candy was priceless.' Naruto thought finishing his fourth plate of candy given to him by one of Big Mom's sons. He was a tall and slim man with a long tongue and a strange devil fruit power that let him turn anything into candy.

"Boy Big Mom wants to talk to you." Another pirate told Naruto as he lead him towards the town square where the Yonko was sitting on her candy throne.

"Naruto-boy I want you to join my crew." She said not seeing the point of beating around the bush. This declaration froze Naruto with those words being the last thing he would expect to come out of her mouth.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me right boy my crew and I are leaving this island in the morning and I want you to come with us." Speaking to the blonde as if he was a complete idiot.

"Why?"

"Well for one you have Drago's devil fruit ability which I've been interested in acquiring for some time now."

"Wait how did you know that?" He asked, wondering if she could read his mind. He had been careful to avoid the topic of the devil fruit when describing Drago's death in order to have some form of a trump card in case things turned bad.

'She knew the whole time. How?' He was racking his brain for any mistakes he made in his story.

"Don't worry about it kid I can't read your mind or anything. I didn't know you'd acquired his powers until you thought of attacking me when I was trying your boss's lovely dessert." She said casually like she was talking about the weather and not a possible threat on her life.

"Wait how did you.."

"Intuition my boy you don't get to be a pirate for as long as I have without being able to detect attacks a mile away." Explained Linlin, telling him a half truth since she didn't expect a 13 year old to understand the complexities of Haki.

"Oh Okay."

"So how about it Naruto do you want to travel the seas free under my banner or not?" She asked while extending her large hand to the blonde 13 year old.

He stared at her hand for what felt like hours. Was this really happening to him? In one day he had killed a man, eaten a Devil Fruit, met a Yonko, and now that same Yonko was asking him to join her crew. He knew this wasn't a decision he could make lightly. If he agreed and joined Big Mom he knew he'd likely never see Katabami island again and that would mean no more Granny Sansho.

'I could always ask her to come with me.' He thought lamely knowing that would never happen. Sansho had been born on this island and he knew better than anyone how heartbroken she'd be if she had to leave it and her shop behind.

Naruto however couldn't relate. While he did carry a certain fondness for the island of his birth but other than his pseudo-grandmother he had nothing keeping him here. His father, God rest his soul, was long dead and he never really connected with any of the kids his own age. While they dreamed of taking over their parents' shops or becoming poets he'd always dreamed of a life of excitement and travel on the open sea somewhere.

'I'll never get a chance like this again. I can't pass this up.' Naruto thought as he grabbed Charlotte Linlin's huge hand and shook it while giving her his signature Uzumaki smile.

"Yes I'd love to sail under you Capta... I mean Mom."

 **-X-X-X-**

 **(4 Years Later Location: Seducing Woods On Whole Cake Island)**

"Come on Naru why don't you want to play hide-n-seek with me?" Asked a 14 year old girl with light hair and pigtails who was giving a cute glare to the older blonde.

"We've been over this Pudding my job is to be your guardian not your playmate." Exclaimed the blonde for what felt like the umpteenth time.

The 4 years spent under Big Mom proved good to Naruto who now at the age of 17 stood at 6'2 with a good amount of muscle on him. Much to his displeasure he was forced by Tamago to wear a black suit highlighted with Big Mom's favorite color pink. It was only through kicking and screaming on his part that he wasn't required to wear that damn tie to go with it.

"Come on just one game won't kill you would it? I promise not to tell Mama." She begged while giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Yea one game won't kill me but if I take my eyes off you for one second and you get hurt your mom definitely will. Remember what happened last time?" Naruto said pointing to the 3 horizontal scars on both his cheeks. He got those last year when Pudding wandered off and decided to try and make friends with a wild tiger that wanted to make her its lunch.

"It was an accident I thought it was friendly." She said lamely looking at her feet in shame.

Naruto affectionately rubbed her head not wanting to make the younger girl sad.

"I know you did I just need you to understand that it's my job to look after you and I really don't want you to get hurt Pudding." He said in order to try and lighten her spirits.

Charlotte Pudding still looked down sadly hating that memory and the fact her foolishness had gotten Naruto hurt. Even though he said differently Naruto for years now had been a constant playmate and companion for her and a lot of the younger Charlotte children close to his age.

"Come on Pudding enough moping how about we have a race to see who can make it to the end of the forest faster." He suggested as he gave himself an early start while keeping Pudding within looking distance.

"Hey that's cheating!" The 14 year old whined, running at top speed in order to catch up, which Naruto easily let her do.

He made sure the race was neck and neck until they passed one of the many Seducing Wood bridges and a large creature bursts through the water with a roar.

"Eeekkk!" Screamed Pudding as she hid behind Naruto for protection who for some reason had a blank expression on his face.

"Hello Praline what is it?" Asked the blonde in a monotone voice to the creature that revealed itself to be a female mermaid.

"Oh Naruto your no fun." Pouted the now named Praline. Charlotte Praline was Big Mom's 29th daughter and a hammerhead shark mermaid.

"Big Sis why can't you ever say hello like a normal person?" Pudding whined sick of her older sister's explosive entrances always scaring her half to death.

"It's in my nature little sister and I have to make sure your little bodyguard is on his toes. I would hate for you to get hurt because blondie over here was getting lazy." She teased, hoping to get a rise out of her or Naruto.

"Naruto isn't lazy! He's a great guardian and would never let me get hurt!" Pudding said hotly. If there was one thing Pudding was sure enough to bet her life on it was Naruto's willingness to put his own wellbeing on the line to protect any member of the Charlotte family.

"Calm down Pudding I was only playing." Praline joked always loving being able to get underneath her baby sister's skin.

"Anyway Praline is there a reason your here?" Naruto asked interrupting their sisterly banter.

"Oh yea I almost forgot Pekkoms, Tamago, and Brûlée are preparing for an _Ingredient Hunt_ and they asked for you personally.

 _Ingredient Hunting_ was a common activity for the Big Mom pirates created in response to the Charlotte matriarch's unique eating disorder. In random intervals Mom would become obsessed with a particular food or dish and would throw a tantrum if she didn't get it. What really made this disorder so scary was that the amount of time between when she'd request her food and go nuts was completely random. Sometimes she could wait days while others waiting anything more than five minutes would result in a small town being completely leveled.

"Wait Naruto you can't go now you promised to take me to Cacao Island and try my new chocolate recipe." Complained the teen, hating the idea of time with her best friend being cut short.

"I'm sorry Pudding but this must be important if they asked for me. Anyway look at the bright side if I find an ingredient that's super delicious I can bring it back here and you could add it to your chocolate recipes." He told her knowing that would entice the young chocolatier.

"Really you mean it?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course you know Naruto Uzumaki never breaks his promises."

 **-X-X-X-**

"So what ingredient are we looking for this time Captain Humpty Dumpty?" Naruto joked using his personal nickname for the long-legged, egg wearing pirate currently steering the ship.

"It's a high class ingredient said to have gone extinct, the legendary Rainbow Fruit-bon." Tamago explained.

"Wait but if it's extinct then what makes you think we can find it?"

"Said to be and actually extinct are two completely different things Naruto remember that. Through our black market contacts we've heard rumors that the Rainbow Fruits are native to a particular island in the _Isle of Biotopes_ where they're being coveted by wild beasts called Troll Kongs." He explained to the 17 year old.

The Isle was a natural phenomenon in the New World where over thirty seasonal islands of various sizes where drawn together in one electromagnetic-rich region where they shifted around one another randomly.

"See that's where you come in Naruto as our crews' human radar its gonna be your job to guide us through this island maze and detect which island those loud apes are on." Said a new voice that belonged to a tall female that was affectionately rubbing Naruto's scarred face with her long nails. Big Mom's 8th daughter Charlotte Brûlée was a woman that towered over Naruto and had a dark nose, light hair, and a prominent scar that stretched across her face.

'Figures sometimes I feel like just an overgrown metal detector.' Naruto thought bitterly since aside from being the occasional guardian/playmate to the Charlotte children this was his main role on the crew.

You see ever since he stepped foot on her ship Big Mom had been pushing Naruto to unlock the hidden potential of his fruit. The process was slow going seeing how the first year of having it all he could do was vaguely hear things yards away and launch sound beams that tended to hurt his vocal cords when used too often. Now he could detect enemies over 200 miles away and get a rough number of how many there were, putting all Observation Haki user under Big Mom's banner to shame.

He learned to do this by training himself to be able to release continuous harmless sound waves that bounced sonigraphic images in his head. It was a technique he liked to call...

 **"Echolocation: Echo Map!,"** he yelled as he released several bursts of sound that reflected off the sea and formed a grid-like mental map of the ocean around him.

Following his directions to the letter Naruto and the rest of the Rainbow Fruit search party landed onto a summer forest covered island that they were positive had the Rainbow Fruit they were seeking.

 **-X-X-X-**

The small retrieval party of Naruto, Tamago, Brûlée, Pekkoms, and about 10 other Big Mom pirates had disembarked and were tredding through the islands forest when Naruto stopped midstep.

"What is it Naruto Gaohh?" Pekoms asked with his signature verbal quirk.

...

...

"Everyone scatter!" Yelled the blonde causing the group of just over a dozen pirates to immediately jump away from their current spot. Their trust in the Uzumaki's words of warning proved justified when the forest path they were just taking erupted in a fiery explosion that would have blown them sky high.

It only took a minute for the small party to find themselves surrounded by their would be killers; a large number of men wearing black suits that were armed to the teeth.

"Big Mom Pirates that was a warning shot this is your last chance to leave this place peacefully. This island has just been discovered by Cipher Pol 8 and by extinction is property of the Celestial Dragons and World Government!" Yelled the leader of the division; a tall man with dark black hair wearing a fancy all white business suit that seemed to scream the fact he was a cocky asshole.

'Bullshit.' Naruto thought knowing that without his devil fruit enhanced hearing that attack would have killed them.

"Cipher Pol 8 I've heard of you bunch. Your cell in particular is known for being the personal servants to the Celestial Dragons, how sad. Is that the reason you fools are hear to take the rainbow fruit to your owners?" Brûlée asked in a condescending voice just having to look into the cipher commanders eyes to see she was right on the money.

"How dare you the 8th Cipher Pol are the respected personal guards to the World Nobles. Not like I expect filthy pirates like yourselves to understand. Men kill them all!" Ordered the now red faced captain confidently, thinking his large force of 100 trained CP8 agents would be enough to take on the inferior pirate force.

 **-X-X-X-**

 **"Voice Missile!"** Naruto screamed blasting away another five CP8 agents that were replaced with another 6.

"This is such a waste of time they keep on coming." Complained Charlotte Brûlée who was as untouched as she was when the battle started. Her mirror powers reflected all attacks against her back towards their users.

"Agreed-bon." Added Tamago as he used his enormous legs to kick away agents like soccerballs and anyone of them who got too close met the end of his cane.

"These guys are just fodder they're trying to stall us in order to swipe the fruit from under us Gaohh!" Pekoms growled sending another CP8 agent flying with a powerful blow to the ribs.

"Hey guys I got a plan why don't we play some games." Naruto offered while dodging a clumsy punch from another CP agent and knocking him unconscious with a strong right hook.

The three veteran pirates seemed to understand what he meant if the smiles on their face were any indication.

With no words needing to be spoken between them Pekoms ran towards Tamago while shifting into his closed shell turtle form.

Tamago threw back one of his long legs and kicked Pekoms shell like a soccer ball, aiming him at the unsuspecting CP8 agents.

 **Tortue tir de football** _(French Translation: Turtle Soccer Shot)_

While Pekoms' body was clearing a path of fallen bodies Naruto ran into the mirror Brûlée created in her outstretched hands.

Taking a stance she flung the hand sized mirror containing the Uzumaki with all her might sending the blonde through the previously cleared path of agents and deeper into the island's forest.

 **Mirror-Mirror Flying Disk**

 **-X-X-X-**

Naruto flew through the forest for what felt like minutes until the mirror he was inside of shattered setting him free but also making him fall to the ground face first.

"Ugghh I'll never get used to that move." He complained rubbing the dirt off his face and using a quick **Echo Map** to find out which part of the forest Brûlée threw him into.

'Okay I'm in the northwest section of the biotope and to the east of here there is a large pack of creatures surrounded a tree of some kind. That must be the Troll Kong colony and the tree their guarding must be the one that grows the Ranibow Fruits.' Thought Naruto as he made his way towards the eastern part of the island where his price waited.

'Just get in and out and this mission is over.'

Naruto was confident that with his powers guiding him he could avoid the Kongs all together.

'What could possible go wrong?'

 **(30 Minutes Later)**

"Okay everything, everything could go wrong!" Naruto screamed dodging another boulder thrown at him by a Troll Kong; a four armed gorilla like beasts 15 feet tall with green fur and pink skin.

'Note to self a Troll Kongs sense of smell beats out super hearing everyday of the week.' Mentally he was kicking himself for overestimated his own abilities and getting himself in this mess in the first place.

Naruto jumped putting himself right into the one of the Troll Kongs faces before delivering his counterattack.

 **"Voice Burst!"** Screamed the young pirate as he realeased a sonic blast similar to **Voice Missile** but with a much wider diameter that covered the Troll Kings entire body with red sonic energy.

Not even having to look at the fried corpse of the beast he had just slain Naruto continued running further up the large cliff where he could see the tree that held the multicolored fruit he wanted.

'I've got to get these guys off my back otherwise they'll have me surrounded.'

"I got it **Weak Point Voice!"** He screamed, releasing a high pitched wail that seemed to agitated the pursuing Troll Kongs enough to force them to hold their ears and flee.

"Yes you better run you overgrown chimps Naruto Uzumaki is always prepared." Naruto gloated, making faces at the retreating Troll Kongs and approaching the Rainbow Fruit tree.

"Now all I have to do is cut down a few of these bad boys and bring them back to the gang and get off this shitty island. They should be finished handling those CP8 goons by now."

...

'Oh come on.' Naruto thought before jumping back to avoid the attack that he knew was coming.

 **"Rankyaku!** ( _Storm Leg_ )!" Yelled an unknown voice before a blue blade of air carved a groove into the ground where Naruto once stood.

"That's far enough brat I can't deny that Devil fruit power was useful for getting rid of all those apes but those fruits still belong to CP8." Said a man who through closer inspection Naruto realized was the white suit wearing commander of CP8 along with four of his other men. With the numerous cuts and bruises they had covering their bodies and the bloodstains visible on all their clothes Naruto could safely assume the battle between them and his nakama didn't end in their favor.

"Let me guess your guys were getting crushed by my friends and you being the brave leader and loyal lapdogs you are abandoned your other comrades and followed me so you guys could steal the fruit and sail away like cowards."

"It was a tactical retreat you little shit!" Yelled one of the CP8 agents angrily not being able to stand being talked down to by a boy not even in his twenties.

"I don't expect a snot nosed kid like you to understand cipher pol tactics. Call us whatever you want it still won't change the fact you're going to die here and we're taking the Rainbow Fruit for ourselves." Threatened the Cipher commander who drew an ornate cutlass from his hip while his underlings drew their own weapons. They then used **Soru** to surround Naruto and kill him with a group attack.

'If there is one thing in this world I can't stand its overconfident people like these guys.' Naruto thought taking in a humongous breath that made his chest swell to epic proportions.

"Don't ever get cocky!" He yelled, releasing an unbelievably loud scream that blasted in all directions.

 **"Voice Bazooka!"**

 **-X-X-X-**

"Three cheers for Naruto for acquiring the Rainbow Fruit! Gaohh!" Said Pekoms raising his mug of liquor in celebration followed by the cheering of the pirate partygoers.

The blonde himself was the center of the celebrations despite the fact his once clean suit was now in shreds and he had light bruises covering his body.

'That CP8 commander threw a hell of a right hook.' Naruto thought sipping his mug of alcohol to dull the slight pain in his jaw from his fight against men from the 8th Cipher Pol.

Lucky for him the men weren't too much for the Uzumaki to handle and when the last of the men were defeated Brûlée, Pekoms, Tamago, and the rest of the search party were able to make it to the Rainbow Fruit tree and help him load them onto the ship.

Which leads us to now on Whole Cake island where Big Mom threw a Celebration Tea Party in honor of the search party's successful _Ingrediant Hunt_ and of course to make a feast of her new dessert.

It turns out the Rainbow Fruit got its name not from its colorful appearance but from its juices that when evaporated formed a little rainbow.

The female Yonko's high class chefs were not only able to turn the famous fruits into a humongous gelatin the size of a house that Big Mom was currently devouring but also make a strong fruit cocktail that Naruto and the majority of the other crewman were currently guzzling down.

Knowing that now was as good a time as any given the good mood she was in Naruto finished chugging the rest of his cocktail and approached the large cluster of dinning tables where the Charlotte family was eating.

"Excuse me for interrupting your meal Mama but there is something I must talk to you about." Naruto said respectfully giving the Yonko a serious look that unnerved Pudding who was trying to attract the blonde's attention.

"What is it Naru-boy?" Asked Big Mom half listening more concerned with the delicious gelatin in front of her.

"Mom I've been apart of your crew for 4 years now and..."

"Has it been that long? It just seems like yesterday that you were a 13 year old kid in the South Blue." She said cutting him off reminiscing fondly while still eating her dessert.

"I know and I never would have gotten this far without you. Which is why it pains me to ask you this but I want to..."

"Stop right there I know where this is going. You've done much for not only this crew but my family Naruto so my answer is yes."

"Yes?" Questioned the blonde not knowing that Big Mom would be so understanding with his request.

"Of course you and Pudding's wedding can take place next month." Stated the Yonko, causing surprised looks to appear on everyone within hearing distance faces and making Pudding blush with embarrassment.

"What! I don't want to marry Pudding!"

"Oh so would you rather marry Praline. I never would have guessed you had a thing for mermaids Naruto." Big Mom said with a laugh.

"No! I don't want to marry any of your daughters captain!" He told her with his face burning red.

"Oh so what do you want treasure because you can talk to Pekkoms and Tamago about increasing your cut." She said nonchalantly pointing towards the two pirates general direction while still eating her gelatin.

"No Big Mom I don't want women or treasure or any of that stuff!" He yelled, getting sick of the Yonko's nonchalant attitude.

"Then what is it Naru-boy, speak up, heaven knows I'm not a mindreader." She responded, her voice raising in irritation.

"I'M TRYING TO ASK YOU IF I CAN HAVE YOUR PERMISSION TO LEAVE YOUR CREW!" Naruto yelled much louder than he intended to causing every person on the island to hear his outburst.

When those words left his mouth everyone seemed to freeze in place with and look towards Big Mom to see how she would respond.

"What was that Naruto? I think I may have heard you wrong." She said with a blank expression. All the previous joy in her face gone her spoon left abandoned on the dinning table, food for once being the last thing on her mind.

"No you didn't I said I want your blessing to leave the Big Mom pirates." He repeated staring Charlotte Linlin straight in the eye fearlessly.

"Why you ungrateful bastard I ought to kill you right now." Threatened a large brutish-looking man with a pointed beard and thin arms; Charlotte Cracker, Big Mom's 10th son.

Before the Sweet Commander could carry out his threat Big Mom released a blast of Conqueror's Haki in his direction that made him sit down, his biscuit armor slightly cracking under the pressure.

"Now Naruto why would you want to do that?" She asked no longer using her affectionate suffix for him.

"I just feel it's time Big Mom. I mean no disrespect by it the time I've spent sailing under you has been the best years of my life. I just want to go out on my own and achieve my own dreams. I've been looking up to you for years now which is why I want to start my own crew and create my own reputation. I WANT TO SURPASS YOU ONE DAY AND BECOME AN EMPEROR OF THE SEA!" He bellowed sharing the dream he has been keeping to himself for years now with all the conviction he had.

The once joyful party was now so silent and the tension so thick Dracule Mihawk could cut it with his Great Black Sword. Nobody moved or talked they just looked at Naruto Uzumaki both impressed by the balls he must have had to say those words to Big Mom's face but also in sadness knowing the cheerful blonde pirate would soon be a bloody smear on the ground.

Big Mom stood from her throne and walked towards Naruto, both pirates refusing to avoid eye contact.

"If you were anyone else I'd already have killed you for even making me think you were planning to leave the crew you know that right?"

"Yes I do." He stated matter of factly causing Big Mom's eyes to soften ever so slightly.

"Its only due to your years of service to the Big Mom pirates and my family personally that I'm giving you an alternative to the Roulette of Punishment." She stated causing the Uzumaki to breath an internal sigh of relief.

"Instead you will go through a trial by combat against a champion of my choosing. If you win you are free to leave."

 **-X-X-X-**

"Naruto it's not to late for you to surrender. If you apologize maybe Mama could forgive you." Pudding begged Naruto who was doing stretches, preparing himself for the battle to come.

"I told you before Pudding I'm not backing down. I need to fight this fight."

"But what if Mama chooses Cracker he is already angry and you and I both know you can't beat him."

Naruto nodded at that, even he wasn't so cocky in his abilities to think he was anywhere close to beating someone on Cracker's level but that wouldn't get him to forfeit especially without even trying.

"It doesn't matter I'm not giving up no matter what I'll find a way to win."

"Do you really want to leave us that badly?" Pudding lamented not being able to look Naruto in the face. How was she supposed to root for her best friend to win a fight if winning it meant he wouldn't be a constant in her life anymore.

Sensing her sadness Naruto gave her a hug and lifted her head so he could look her in the eyes.

"Pudding it's not like that I don't want to leave because I hate you guys I need to so that I can accomplish my dream. I know it sounds selfish but I just know if I'd keep my dream to myself and let it die I'd regret it for the rest of my life. It's like your mom said pirates should never compromise for something they want and should take it with their own hands."

His monologue seemed to cheer up Pudding who shook her head with tears in her eyes not trusting her voice at the moment.

Seeing that she was okay Naruto turned his back on his female companion and made his way towards the circular clearing Mom had designated as the fighting arena, it was finally time.

The Emperor herself was standing in the center of the arena with the various Big Mom pirates surrounding the area waiting to watch the fight to come.

"So who am I going to fight?"

"That would be me Naruto." Said the Yonko who began cracking her knuckles.

"What?"

"You heard me boy if your so set on leaving my crew its me your going to have to fight. The rules are simple if you are able to make me bleed even once then your free."

'That deal seemed almost too easy if I was fighting anyone besides a freaking Yonko' Naruto thought knowing that he'd have to pull out all the stops if he wanted to hurt Big Mom.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Naruto yelled running towards the Yonko before unleashing his signature sonic blast directly at her face.

 **"Voice Missile!"**

Unfortunately the blast proved nothing to the female captain who effortlessly swatted the blast away with the back of her hand before rushing towards the smaller boy with surprising speed and delivering a haymaker towards his direction.

Even though the blonde was able to dodge the wild haymaker that left a crater in the ground he once stood on he was still sent flying by Big Mom's attack.

'Just the wind pressure of her attack is this powerful.' He thought finally able to find his footing and release another sound attack. This time he released a series of smaller sound bullets from his mouth that peppered the Yonko in a series of smaller explosions.

 **"Machine Gun Voice!"**

When the smoke cleared Big Mom was no worse for wear. His attack did little but get her clothes dirty from the dirt it kicked up.

"Is that the best you have boy, I'm almost disappointed." He taunted the Yonko who was immediately confused by the smirk that appeared on Naruto's face.

"No that wasn't my best that is." He said pointing to the cloud-like ball of energy that was hovering over Big Mom's head.

"When I first yelled at the start of this fight I was actually releasing a cloud of sound above you. My voice echoes inside the cloud reverberated and amplifying inside. Now my voice will strike down like lightning from the sky."

 **"Thunder Voice!"**

The cloud of noise burst releasing thunderbolt-like blasts of sound that struck the female captain from above kicking up a tremendous amount of dust.

Naruto was breathing hard on all fours exhausted from the strain of using his most powerful sound attack showing on his sweat covered face.

"That was a good effort Naruto if I was anybody else that attack might have wounded me." Said the feminine voice of Big Mom who was standing in the exact same spot as before the only difference being her outstretched palm that had the trademark dark coloring of Armament Haki.

'She blocked it. She used her palm as a lightning rod and withstood the force of my **Thunder Voice** with just the palm of her hand.'

This realization almost broke Naruto's will to fight. What could he do to hurt her now he'd just used up his ace in the hole technique and judging by the pain in his throat he knew he wouldn't be doing anymore voice attack for awhile. Desperately Naruto reached into the waistband of his destroyed suit and pulled out his butterfly knife, a present from Pudding that he rarely used but now he couldn't be happier to have.

Drawing in whatever voice power he had left Naruto covered the blade of the butterfly knife in a bubble of high frequency sound waves that caused to blade to hum with power.

 **"Soprano Voice Cut!"** He yelled, appearing in front of Big Mom in an impressive burst of speed and trying to cut her down.

Like the **Thunder Voice** before it Big Mom blocked the sound enhanced knife with the palm of her left hand covered in Armament Haki and retaliated with an open palm slap with her right. This blow caused Naruto to fly from the center of the arena all the way to the outer edge with his body almost crashing into the spectators. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

 **-X-X-X-**

Naruto woke up with a killer headache alongside a terrible pain on his bandaged chest.

'What happened?' He thought groggy looking around noticing that he was in a room of a ship.

'Wait I remember now I was fighting Big Mom and I lost.' He remembered as he made his way towards the door leading to the main deck, wondering what was going on.

He had to squint when he opened the door, his eyes not yet adjusting to the sunlight.

"Feeling better Naruto-bon?" Tamago asked, gesturing towards the seat for the table on the deck while brewing Naruto a cup of tea.

"Not really Tamago can you please tell me what happened after I got knocked out? Big Mom beat me so what am I doing on this ship? Did she send you guys on a ship with me so you could kill me quietly without anybody knowing?" He rambled firing off question after question at the French long leg tribesman.

"Calm down Naruto-Bon if you take a breath I will explain everything." He told the blonde handing him the pink cup of tea which he drunk quickly.

"Okay I'm sorry please tell me."

"For starters your fight wasn't a loss Naruto-bon while Mama did knock you out your last attack was able to slightly cut open her hand which made you a free man." Tamago explained holding up his hand to stop Naruto from interrupting.

"Mama seeing you had succeeded was angry at first but then laughed saying a deal was a deal and ordered me and some other men to heal you and take you from Whole Cake Island, she also wanted me to give you this." He finished handing Naruto a scroll with Big Mom's signature Jolly Roger seal.

Opening it Naruto read the contents of the letter.

 _Dear Naruto:_

 _Don't for a second think I've forgiven you for leaving my crew! It's only due to my honor as a businesswoman that I decided not to go back on our agreement and let you go out on your own. From this moment on your no longer apart of the Big Mom pirates so don't come calling me with your tail between your legs if you get in trouble got it! Because of your stupid rebellious nature now it looks like I'm going to have to find another guardian for my younger children. A shame for some reason my idiot kids formed a liking to you, hell Pudding wouldn't stop blubbering when she thought my little love tap killed you. Anyway try to keep your nose clean on the Grandline kid not all the pirates out there are as forgiving when it comes to being slighted as I am. Good luck Brat!_

 _Sincerely, Charlotte Linlin a.k.a Big Mom_

 _P.S- I left you a special going away present on your chest just so you never forget where you came from._

Naruto teared up slightly removing the bandages around his chest and looking at his left pec muscle where Big Mom's signature lipstick skull Jolly Roger was placed.

'Right above the heart where it should be.' He lamented proud that he had a mark to remember his times under the Yonko that changed his life so much.

"So Naruto do you have anywhere special you want us to drop you off at? Gaohh!" Asked Pekoms.

"Yea I have an idea."

 **-X-X-X-**

 **(South Blue: Karate Island)**

"Are you sure you sure this is the right place Naruto-Bon?"

"Yea this island is famous in the South Blue for being a place where martial artists of all disciplines come to sharpen their skills. This place is perfect for me to train myself. As I am now I know I wouldn't last long in the Grand Line so I need to grow before I can think of starting off on my own."

"Whatever you say Naruto we'll be watching you when you make your deput on the Grandline. Gaohh!" Said Pekoms before him and Tamago sailed off leaving Naruto Uzumaki on the dock alone.

Naruto stared at the ship as it disappeared into the sunset while clenching his fists in motivation.

'Don't worry I'll start my journey one day and when I do I'll surpass all of you Tamago, Pekkoms, even you too Mom.'

* * *

 **Chapter 3 End**

 **Yes 8k+ update is finally done. This one took a while because I wanted to finish Naruto's backstory in one big chapter.** **So next chapter will take place in the current timeline, Pre-Timeskip, and you'll see the results of Naruto's training.**

 **Bonus Note: Is it just me or the scenes with Pudding came off as more romantic than I intended? Also I will use Yonko & Emperor interchangeably.**

 **Update schedule I'm throwing it out the window I'll update Dark Type Master & 12th Supernova randomly but a chapter every one or two weeks will be my absolute minimum.**

* * *

 **[Reviewer Responses]**

 **Chuck Norris- Thanks for the review I got the idea of Naruto being friends with Pudding and Big Mom's other kids from reading your comment so thanks to you.**

 **Guest- No Naruto will not be paired with Pudding they are friends and will meet in the future that's it. There relationship is more best friend/big brother & little sister relationship. (Yes there can actually be platonic female friends in fanfiction) **

**camdawg- Yes I will be taking characters from other anime/manga and put them in Naruto's crew.**

 **b- Yes Naruto and Bonney will meet way later in the story.**

 **[Question to Reviewers]**

 **Did you guys know there was a podcast on YouTube about fanfiction?**

 **(I discovered the Fandom Flux Podcast on YouTube where a bunch of writers talk fanfic and its pretty good. For those who read Naruto fanfic you'd probably know Kenchi618 who is a regular on the show. As a fan of his work I thought I'd at least recommend it to u guys)**

* * *

 **Anyway Please Review I Read All of It. Thnx**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **[South Blue: Karate Island: 5 years later]**

"Hiiiiyyyyaaa!" Naruto yelled giving the tree in front of him a hard roundhouse kick that dented the tree and sent its leaves scattering to the floor.

Now at 22 years old our blonde protagonist now stood 6'6 with his blonde hair slicked back while wearing loose shorts that had a tiger stripe design and a dark orange tank top.

"Not good enough! Try it again but this time rotate your hips in order to build up more force!" yelled an older man. Judging by his appearance you could tell the man used to be a fighter. Standing at 7'2 with a well built frame, bald head, slight wrinkles, and an eyepatch this wasn't the type of old man you'd want to mess with.

"Yes Sagat Sensei!" **(1)** Naruto told his master before delivering another roundhouse kick towards the tree. Following his advice Naruto's kick this time carried a lot more force, it was strong enough to not only make the tree split in half but uproot it's very trunk.

Taking a calming breath Naruto turned towards his teacher before giving him a bow of respect.

"What do you think Master?"

"My boy I think your ready." Old Man Sagat stated throwing his arm around his younger protege's shoulders and leading him out of the forest.

'I have truly found a worthy successor to my style in this kid.' Sagat thought proudly not believing his luck that he would ever find a student like Naruto.

When the blonde 17 year old was first dropped off on Karate Island he knew he had to find a real master to train under. All his years traveling under Big Mom and his final fight against her had hammered into him his weaknesses in close range combat.

He searched for months for the right master and style he felt would suit him best and almost gave up hope until he coincidentally ran across Sagat training.

Even for a man in his seventies Sagat was still the definition of a beast when it came to the martial art of Muay Thai. He seemed to personify the _art of eight limbs_ by destroying several training dummies with his fists, elbows, knees, and shin strikes.

That display of power was more than enough to get Naruto hooked on learning Muay Thai and through several weeks of begging, harsh training, and finally acceptance Naruto Uzumaki had become the personal disciple of the man once known as the **God of Muay Thai Sagat**.

When Naruto and his master exited the forest they were assaulted by the sights and sounds of the large festival taking place on Karate Island. The reason for the lively festivities and Naruto's early morning training session under Sagat where one and the same; today was the _Triennial King of Karate Island Tournament_. Like the name suggested this was a martial arts competition that took place every 3 years where the best martial artists of all disciplines gathered in order to test their skills against one another. Whoever won the tournament was then crowned Karate King and were given a prize of 5,000,000 Beri.

"The tournament should be starting in a couple of hours so you should sign up before it's too late."

"Alright but Master I really want to thank you for looking out for me these past five years." Naruto said lamely trying to put into words the amount of respect he had for this man who had become a pseudo grandfather to him.

"Don't waste my time with words Uzumaki if you want to really thank me you'll win this tournament and show all those other weaklings the power of Muay Thai. Good luck in the tournament, I'll be in the stands watching." After giving his version of a pep talk Old man Sagat gave his pupil a pat on the shoulder before walking off and disappearing into the festival crowd.

Taking a minute to let his master's words of encouragement sink in a confident smile appeared on the blonde's face. Now he knew he was ready.

Naruto passed through the festival crowd making his way towards the sign-up station.

"Name, age, and fighting style please?" Asked an old monk with a clipboard.

"Naruto Uzumaki, 22 years old, and Muay Thai." **(2)**

"Okay. You'll be competing in Block D and your first match will be in 2 hours. Here is your participant number." The old monk said before handing Naruto a piece of paper with the number 54 on it.

"Thank you" Naruto said taking his participant number and heading into the fighting temple where the participants were gathering.

"Finally I was wondering when you'd show up Naruto." Said a male voice directly behind him.

Naruto recognized the voice immediately and smiled before turning around and to face the man that had been his rival for years now.

"I was wondering the same thing Ideo." He said bumping fists with the Longarm Tribe member.

Naruto and Ideo's rivalry had began around 3 years ago during the last _King of Karate Tournament_. Naruto at the time had ignored his master's advice and decided to compete in the tournament in order to see how he measured up against other martial artists. It seemed Ideo had the same idea because he also decided to compete. As two of the youngest participants at the time they had formed a bond and promised one another to meet in the finals. Unfortunately Naruto had lost in the preliminaries to a giant of a man and his strange boxing, yoga, and kickboxing fighting style **(3)**. Ideo had lost aswell to a more seasoned opponent and their loses had fueled the duo to train all the harder.

Which leads us to present day where both martial artist were chatting and gorging themselves on the free food provided in the temples mess hall.

"So what Block did they put you in?" Naruto asked eating his third bowl of curry.

"Block B it should be easy none of my competition looks all that tough." Ideo said confidently biting into a chicken leg.

"That's good since I'm in Block D that means we won't have to fight each other in the preliminaries. That's great when I beat you I want it to be in the finals." Naruto said confidently giving Ideo a challenging stare.

"We'll see about that Uzumaki. All I know is you better not lose to anybody but me."

 **-X-X-X-**

"We will now officially begin the Triennial King of Karate Tournament. This tournament is not only a tradition meant to honor the martial artists who first colonized this island but to determine the strongest martial artist in the South Blue. I would like to thank all 64 of you who decided to participate today. The rules are simple all of you have been assigned to one of four blocks and if you are able to win 3 matches in your block then you will be amongst the 8 fighters allowed to enter the actual tournament. Fights in these preliminary rounds will last no more than 3 minutes and if a fighter faints, falls out of the ring, or surrenders they will lose and be eliminated. Your participant number will decide the order of your first match which will begin now. I wish you all luck for the battles to come!" **(4)**

The head monk monologued before bowing to the crowd and officially starting to preliminaries.

 **(Naruto's First Match)**

"Okay! We will begin the preliminary matches for Block D. Number 54 and 53, please step onto the stage." The referee instructed the two fighters.

Naruto ascended to the fighting stage and locked eyes with his opponent, a huge stereotypical strongman with a black leotard and handlebar mustache.

"You might want to surrender young man or I'll have to crush you with these muscles." Threatened the strongman flexing his arm in a cocky manner.

"You have 3 minutes! Begin!"

The minute the referee announced the start of the match Naruto leaped at the strongman leading with his right knee.

 **"Tiger Knee!"**

Naruto's knee connected with the muscled man's face like a wrecking ball breaking his nose with an audible crack. The force of the blow was so strong it sent the strongman head over heels and flying a couple feet out of the ring.

"Number 53 has been sent out of the ring that makes number 54 the winner!"

'One down two more to go.' Naruto thought cracking his neck and popping his knuckles ready to tear into the rest of his competition.

The next two matches for Naruto ended much the same way as the first with Naruto destroying his opponents in one or two well placed Muay Thai strikes.

While not able to watch Ideo's matches in person was happy to find out that he had won all his matches aswell and they'd both made it to the semifinals.

(Official Karate Tournament Outside Arena)

"Hello ladies and gentleman and thank you all for waiting. It was a grueling process but now out of the starting 64 participants 8 truly exceptional martial artists have emerged to fight for the title of King of Karate Island!" The head announcer, a blonde haired man in a black suit, yelled causing the crowd of people to applaud.

"Now to begin our first match we have one of the winners of Block D Naruto Uzumaki a fearsome Muay Thai practitioner versus Block A winner the wrestler Red Cyclone Zangief!"

Naruto's opponent like his first was a tall, giant of a man that stood at seven feet tall and was close to 400 pounds of pure muscle. The intimidating wrestler's wardrobe only consisted of red wrestling shorts with a gold belt wrapped around his waist. Zangief introduced himself in a language that was completely foreign to Naruto but he got the gist of what he was saying.

'Hello my name is Zangief no hard feelings but I must break you.' Naruto thought raising fists and entering his opening Muay Thai stance.

"Now let the first round of the tournament Naruto Uzumaki versus Zangief begin!"

(Naruto vs Zangief)

Naruto made the first move by leaping towards Zangief with his knee extended hoping to have similar results as his first match.

 **"Tiger Knee!"**

Zangief proved to be far more agile than you'd expect from a man of his size by performing a two-step spin move that allowed him to dodge Naruto's knee attack and deliver a open palm strike towards his face.

 **"Banishing Flat!"**

The blow was powerful enough to send Naruto flying across the arena with blood flying from his mouth. He righted himself in midair and was able to land on his feet before he flew out the ring.

While Naruto was recovering from the wrestler's slap Zangief ran towards the downed Uzumaki hoping he could quickly wrestle him into submission.

However when Zangief was in arms length of Naruto he surprised the wrestler by jumping into the air and executing a rising uppercut that struck him right in the chin.

 **"Tiger Uppercut!"**

The move struck Zangief with so much force that the red clad wrestler was knocked off his feet.

'Sorry big guy but your done' Naruto thought knowing from experience that a direct hit from his **Tiger Uppercut** would lead to an instant knockout.

Unfortunately for our favorite blonde Zangief was far from done and he'd unintentionally fallen into his trap.

While Naruto was still airborn due to his rising uppercut Zangief was able to wrap his enormous arms around his waist.

"Sorry comrade but this battle ends now!"

The bear of a man then proceeded to execute two German Suplexes that smashed Naruto's head into the arena floor and finished the combo by jumping in the air with Naruto in his arms and doing a Spinning Piledriver.

 **"Final Atomic Buster!"**

When the smoke cleared from Zangief's technique the large wrestler emerged from the rubble unharmed while Naruto's body was buried in the ground headfirst.

"I can't believe it folks the Red Cyclone Zangief in another brilliant show of wrestling has literally buried his competition. If Naruto is unable to stand by the 10 count this match will go to Zangief."

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Sev..."

" **Aaaahhhh!** "

In an impressive display of strength and toughness Naruto performed a kick up that dislodged his head was from the concrete floor. The blonde Uzumaki surprisingly looked okay for a man who seconds before the crowd suspected of being dead. Other than some slight bruising on his face and a bloody mouth he looked fine.

"Well that sucked, my mouth was open when you made me taste concrete. I don't think I'll ever get the taste of it out of my mouth." Naruto joked before once again taking his Muay Thai stance.

"That move was supposed to finish you. I've used it to kill bears before." Zangief stammered not understanding how one of his strongest moves could just be brushed off like that.

"I believe you that attack was strong but my sensei has been hitting me with blows worse than that for 5 years now. You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me." Those words seemed to light a fire in the large wrestler who gave Naruto a hard glare and entering into his own stance ready to continue the fight.

Round 1 was done and it definitely ended in Zangief's favor; however the match was far from over.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 End**

 **(1)- Yes he is the same Sagat from the Street Fighter franchise**

 **(2)- Naruto is not a D everyone sorry**

 **(3)- Jerry guy from CP6 if any of you guys remember**

 **(4)- Yes I admit this tournament was an obvious Dragonball ripoff but I love the series so I couldn't not use it :)**

 **And Another One. Next chapter we continue Naruto's Karate Island tournament arc and conclude his fight with Zangief. I wanted to finish the tournament in one big chapter but decided it'd be easier to break it into chunks.**

 **P.S- Happy 3 year anniversary to the Fandom Flux Podcast I know I already mentioned them last chapter but hey it's their birthday :)**

* * *

 **[Reviewer Responses]**

 **Guest- Request granted Naruto's Muay Thai makes him a better close combat fighter**

 **wildman90- Canon is now Luffy has started his journey at this point in the timeline.**

 **Phills- Yes same person Pudding is just the English translation**

 **Zetaexcel- Voice Fruit and it has good destructive power but overuse can leave the user temporarily mute and unable to use its powers. Pretty Simple**

 **Ejammer- Those 4 years he was protected by Big Mom's name and never really fought anyone tough. Plus those CP8 agents were glorified babysitters for the World Nobles and already tired from fighting the rest of the search party.**

 **Lightningblade49- No bounty bc he kept a low profile and the CP8 agents were killed off so they couldn't tell the government about him.**

 **0 Jordinio 0- Thanks for the tip I didn't know if dialogue should end in a period or a comma and the sentence finishes with she/he said.**

 **Silver crow- Naruto has a rough grasp of Armament Haki. Meaning he can touch Logias but can't use it to increase the strength of his attacks. Also his Observation will be garbage bc like you said his fruit makes it somewhat useless and it's hard for him to stop relying on his senses and trust in his Observation Haki. (Also love reading lengthy reviews)**

 **Thabane Tha Creator- Thnx working on fight scenes and getting the flow right**

 **Kidswow1- Great suggestion and thanks to you for sparking this reviewer question :)**

 **[Question to Reviewers]**

 **Can you guys give me anymore suggestions for the moniker for Naruto's Bounty Poster?**

 **I'm stumped and now I hate Oda for coming up with the Sea Roar for Apoo. That name is great for a character whose powers revolve around sound. Damn that man is a genius!**

* * *

 **Anyway Review, Follow, and even Favorite if you want. PEACE. (Yes this will be my signature sign off)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

(Naruto vs Zangief continued)

Naruto and Zangief found themselves in a struggle for dominance with both martial artist performing a clinch with Naruto's hands on Zangief's shoulders and Zangief holding Naruto's forearms.

"Do you truly think you can best me at grappling little man?" Zangief taunted before he began flexing his arms and using his full grip strength to squeeze Naruto's arms.

Now if this was any normal fighter the amount of pressure Zangief was exerting would be more than enough to break their forearm bones like toothpicks and have them screaming in pain.

Naruto however wasn't a normal fighter and only smiled at Zangief's pointless act of strength.

"You ever wonder why a tiger's claws are hidden when they stalk their prey?"

Mere seconds later Zangief began to experience a horrible pain coming his shoulders so great that it made him kneel in pain and release the death grip he had on his arms.

"It's so that they can stay sharp and when they dig into their prey there's no way for them to escape." Naruto explained with a predatory smirk on his face tighting the hold he had on Zangief.

Naruto's fingers were pressing so hard into Zangief's shoulder muscles that they were leaving deep indentations in his skin.

Taking advantage of Zangief's vulnerable position of his current hold on him Naruto grabbed the back of the wrestlers neck and pulled his face towards his already rising **Tiger Knee**. Naruto could hear the sound of Zangief's nose breaking and saw the geyser of blood come from it. Not showing any mercy towards him Naruto finished his combo by delivering a viscous **Tiger Uppercut** to Zangief's exposed chin.

 **"Tiger Genocide!"**

His attack sent Zangief flying and landing in a heap on the far side of the arena seemingly knocked out.

"Oh my goodness can you believe it folks Naruto was able to completely turn this match around with a devastating Muay Thai combination! Can Zangief hope to recover!?" The announcer yelled excitedly, grateful he could witness such a high level martial arts bout.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eigh..."

" **No!"** Yelled the powerful voice of Zangief who with difficulty was able to get himself back on his feet.

"You are truly a worthy opponent comrade, that move almost made me blackout." Zangief stated before flashing Naruto a bloody smirk obviously happy he was able to experience such an exciting match.

"I feel the same way big guy and I'd love to keep this fight going but we both know we can't. How about we both agree settle this match with our next move?" Naruto asked Zangief while his own smile spread across his face.

"Agreed."

Naruto and Zangief slowly circled around one another sizing each other up one last time and waiting for one of them to make the first move.

Neither one of them could remember who made the first move but one second later both Naruto and Zangief were airborne and on a direct path with one another.

 **"Cyclone Lariat!"** Yelled Zangief who was spinning around with his forearms extended, explaining his nickname due to him forming a miniature red cyclone.

 **"Tiger Raid!"** Roared Naruto unleashing a barrage of rapid-fire kicks so fast that they left shadowy afterimages.

To the audience their clash lasted for only a moment but to all the experienced fighters watching they all knew the fight was decided.

Naruto and Zangief landed facing away from each other for a few moments before Zangief started swaying and toppled over like a tree.

"And there you have it folks in a close, hard fought match Naruto Uzumaki has been able to defeat the Red Cyclone Zangief!" Exclaimed the announcer lifting up Naruto's arm in victory while the EMTs carried Zangief away.

 **-X-X-X-**

As Naruto was in the hallway leaving from the arena he found himself once again crossing paths with Ideo who he could tell by his was heading towards his own match.

"Damn Uzumaki you look like hell don't tell me you lost already" Taunted Ideo.

"Yea right, I won my opponent was just strong. If I was you I'd start worrying about myself and getting to the second round."

"Don't worry I more than ready. I'll do my part so that we can meet in the final round and once and for all see whose the strongest."

The two fighters pumped fist before Ideo walked passed the blonde and onto the stadium floor.

 **-X-X-X-**

"Folks we will now begin the second match of the first round in this year's King of Karate Island tournament! This match will be between Ideo from Block B and from Block C we have Balrog! Both of these strong fighters have made quick work of their opponents in the preliminaries with their powerful boxing styles! I for one can't wait to see which one of them will reign supreme!"

"I've heard a lot about your skills. Let's let the best man win." Ideo said extending his fist in greeting to Balrog; a very tall, heavy built black man who was wearing blue boxing trunks, a tank top, and red boxing gloves.

Balrog looked at Ideo's extended fist skeptically before flashing a lopsided smile at Ideo and extending his own fist.

However this gesture of sportsmanship was ruined by Balrog who after touching gloves with Ideo decided to headbutt the Longarm tribe member in the face.

This sudden act of aggression shocked the crowd and Ideo whose head reeled back and blood flew from his mouth.

The announcer quickly got between the two boxers and began scolding Balrog on how the match only begins when he says so and how next time a cheap shot like that will get him disqualified.

This threat seemed to mean little to Balrog who was busy scratching his armpits while Ideo just wiped the blood from his mouth and gave him a death glare.

Knowing that his words were falling on deaf ears the announcer decided to just start the fight.

"Now let the second round match of this tournament Ideo versus Balrog begin!"

(Ideo vs Balrog)

Hoping to end the match early a Balrog rushed towards Ideo like a mad bull and threw a right hand straight punch.

 **"Dash Straight!"**

In one smooth motion Ideo leaned his head to one side, completely avoiding Balrog's, all while still glaring holes into the larger boxer.

"Is that the best you've got? Nothing but dirty tricks and predictable punches, what a disappointment. Uzumaki really lucked out with his opponent I'll only need one punch to beat someone at your level." Ideo stated matter of factly.

Not taking Ideo's critique of his boxing skills very well Balrog began attacking Ideo with a flurry of angry punches praying that one would connect so that he could remove the Longarm Tribesman's head from his shoulders.

However none of his punches were able to land and Ideo was able to effortlessly weave around his sloppy punches until Balrog had to stop to rest.

"Listen this match is over your punches may be strong but they're far to sloppy to ever touch me. Surrender now and it will be better for both of us. I have a worthy opponent I want to defeat in the finals and I don't want to waste my time on small fry like you."

Those words along with his inability to hurt his opponent was just too much for Balrog who began to go into an anger filled trance.

"I'll Kill You!" Balrog screamed rushing towards Ideo at newfound speeds and throwing a combination of 5 savage punches that had enough force to crack the air around them like a bullwhip.

 **"Crazy Buffalo!"**

Sadly Balrog's rage based burst of speed still wasn't enough to catch Ideo who once again was dodging between his fists with ease. If anything his angry assault would prove to be his undoing because the massive boxer was so focused on trying to kill Ideo that he failed to notice how he was being lead to the corner of the ring.

Ideo ducked under the last of Balrog's punches before going around the large boxer finally entered into his own boxing stance.

Balrog who at the this point was beyond tired simply did a 180 turn and guarded himself the best he could, hoping he could withstand whatever his smaller foe could throw at him and hopefully find a opportunity to retaliate.

"I've let you show me your best punches so I think it's only fair I get to show you one of mine. I was going to save this one for the finals against Uzumaki but this fight has been so boring I've just got to show this crowd something." Ideo said while winding up his right fist before he threw it at Balrog's guarded face.

 **"Destruction Cannon!"**

The minute the punch connected his fist exploded in Balrog's face, destroying his guard, and sending the boxer flying outside the ring.

"Wow can you believe it folks Ideo has just ended the match and sent Balrog flying with only one punch! While Balrog's boxing style was deadly Ideo's has shown to be on a whole other level!"

 **-X-X-X-**

 **[Naruto 2nd Round Match]**

Again Naruto's fists hit nothing but air as his more agile opponent danced around his blows and countered with a high kick that snapped his face to the side. His opponent in the second round turned out to be a flamboyant man named Miguel who practiced a form of Okama Kenpo that mirrored salsa dancing. He wore a bright red bullfighter uniform and sported a face full of makeup that exaggerated his androgynous image.

"Oh come on you'll to do better than that from you Naruto-boy. This little dance of ours is proving to be quite boring don't you think?" Miguel taunted entering a salsa pose and extending his hand towards the blonde Muay Thai fighter.

 **"Tiger Knee!"** He yelled leaping at the flamboyant fighter who was able to twirl around Naruto and as Naruto was leaping past him he connected a powerful backhand to the back of Naruto's neck that nearly made him fall unconscious.

Luckily Naruto was able to recover and create some distance between himself and the matador themed Okama.

'Dammit this guy is one slippery bastard. His style is like dancing where he predicts his opponents every move and counters without any wasted movement.' Naruto thought breaking down what he'd learned of Miguel's martial arts style so far from their brief bout before rushing again at Miguel who was prepared to counter and finish him off.

'Which means I have to hit him with something I know he won't see coming.' Naruto thought before he stopped on a dime and performed a front flip leading with his right leg and using it like a knife to cut Miguel from his shoulder all the way to his waist **(1)**.

 **"Jaguar Kick!"**

Miguel's chest started gushing blood with his mouth open in a silent scream. Taking advantage of his weakened state Naruto leaped forward and launched two thrusting knees that struck Miguel's chest and chin respectively and sending both fighters airborne.

 **"Rising Jaguar!"**

Naruto was able to land on his feet gracefully while Miguel hit the stadium floor in a bloody and unconscious heap.

"Can you believe it folks in a turnaround victory Naruto Uzumaki was able to overcome Miguel's Okama Kenpo and come out on top! With this win he has officially earned a spot in the final round!" The announcer declared to the crowd who exploded in cheers for the blonde brawler.

 **-X-X-X-**

 **[Ideo 2nd Round Match]**

Ideo found himself on the defensive against the palm strikes of his second round opponent. He was a serious looking man named Sneck who practiced what he called the Biting Snake Fist Style which focused on open palm strikes that when he attacked created snake after images around his fists. Sneck was a relatively tall man with spiky black hair and he wore a custome snakeskin suit.

 **"Snake Fist: Anaconda Barrage!"** Roared Sneck delivering an even faster barrage of snake palm strikes that Ideo had no choice but to put his guard up and endure the best he could.

When Sneck's hail of blows finally stopped Ideo tried to fight back with his signature **Destruction Cannon** only for Sneck to grab Ideo's wrist before the fist connected and stopped the attack in its tracks.

 **"Snake Fist: Venomous Bite!"**

Ideo began to feel all the strength leave his captured arm due to Sneck's strong grip and when he tried to fight back with his left hand Sneck performed the same move on his other wrist.

"With both your wrist locked you can't throw anymore of those explosive punches of yours. This puts us at a stalemate but since I was able to to land more blows on you at the start the judges will have no choice but to give me win by decision." Sneck monologued, tightening his grip on Ideo's wrist and keeping his fists by his sides.

"You'd really be satisfied by winning your match on a technicality?" Ideo asked not believing any self proclaimed martial artists would be okay with winning the tournament due to some cheap trick, even Balrog with all his dirty boxing was willing to at least face his opponents head on.

"It doesn't matter the method as long as I can win this tournament and get the prize money it doesn't matter how I defeat you. I can hold you like this for the rest of the fight, be safe, and get an easy victory." Sneck taunted, proud of his seemingly perfect plan.

 **[Crack!] [Crack!]**

'Wait what is that sound?' Sneck thought before he felt an agonizing pain in his sides that made him release his hold on Ideo's wrists and stagger back in pain.

"What the hell I had your wrist locked there is no way you could have thrown a punch from that position." Sneck said while on his sides and crouching on one knee due to the pain of feeling like his sides were just torn to shreds.

"Your right I couldn't, all I did was clench my fists as hard as I could before I twisted and grinded my knuckles into your sides. You should be proud if you and I hadn't fought I would've never invented this new killer move of mine; I think I'll call it **The Fist Clench**." Explained Ideo who didn't give Sneck a chance to recover and blasted him out of the ring with his signature **Destruction Cannon**.

"And there you have it folks in another crushing victory Ideo has defeated Sneck of the Biting Fist and has earned his place in the final round! Now Ideo and Naruto will both compete to see who rightfully deserves to be crowned this years King of Karate Island!"

 **-X-X-X-**

Naruto and Ideo starred at one another from opposite ends of the stadium floor.

"Well we did it we both made it to the finals." Said Ideo.

"Yep you know it's not to late for you to give up." Naruto joked.

"Yea right and miss the chance to finally kick your ass all over this island, no way."

"Fine then since your so confident how about we have a bet for if I win?"

"What kind of bet?"

"Nothing extreme. Listen Ideo after today I'm leaving this island, I'm starting a crew and going to the Grandline but to do that I need strong fighters. How about this if I'm able to beat you here today you agree to come with me and join my pirate crew?"

"I'll think about it but you're gonna have to beat me first. There's no way I'm following someone weaker than me." Ideo declared before taking a boxing stance while Naruto did the same; the time for small talk had passed.

"Now ladies and gentleman the final round of this tournament Ideo vs Naruto Uzumaki begin!" Shouted the announcer before he ran out of the arena as quickly as possible; knowing that a battle between these two would definitely be explosive.

(Naruto vs Ideo)

 **"Tiger Knee!"**

 **"Destruction Cannon!"**

Both fighters wasted no time and immediately collided with their signature attacks, the force of Ideo's fist and Naruto's knee colliding creating an explosion in the center of the arena that pushed both fighters apart.

They clashed again and exchanged blows in a violent brawl without any special techniques, just pure hand to hand skills.

Naruto dodged Ideo's two punch combo and countered with a spinning back fist that nailed the Longarm fighter in the jaw. However Ideo didn't take the hit lying down and connected with a strong liver blow that had Naruto spitting up blood.

 **(Several Minutes Later)**

Ideo ducked under Naruto's roundhouse kicks and threw an explosive punch right into Naruto's face.

"Enough of this! Stop holding back Uzumaki!" Yelled Ideo who was breathing heavy and was covered in scratches and bruises from their fight.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Naruto who also was covered in bruises and burns due to Ideo's explosive punches.

"This battle is going nowhere and I'm tired of holding back against you since your not using all of your strength. I know you have a devil fruit power Naruto and that you've been training with it while practicing your martial arts. Listen your my rival and I've been training so hard so I could finally beat you and prove I'm the strongest. Now listen this next punch of mine will be my last and if you don't came at me with everything you have them I'm going to blow you away." Ideo threatened before he got into a punching stance where his right hand started to shake and create smoke; his fist brimming with stored power.

Seeing the serious look in Ideo's eyes Naruto decided it would be best to do what his rival said and give it his all.

"Fine you win Ideo, I wanted to beat you with just Muay Thai but I guess there's no way around it. Prepare yourself!" He yelled before he created a bubble of sound waves from his mouth that surrounded his body in red energy. He used this bubble to propel himself at Ideo at supersonic speeds while leading with his knee.

 **"Jet Voice: Tiger Knee!"**

 **"Great Destruction Cannon!"**

Naruto and Ideo's final clash created an explosion that put their first to shame and created a dark smoke cloud that obscured the crowd's vision of the arena.

When the cloud finally parted a lone figure could be seen standing in the arena. When the last of the smoke finally blew away the figure revealed itself to be none other than Naruto who was standing over the fallen body of an unconscious Ideo. Naruto wasn't fairing much better by the looks of it with the entire front of his body being covered in soot and 2nd degree burns.

The blonde Muay Thai fighter stood as still as a statue for several seconds before he slowly raised both fists in silent victory before collapsing and joining his opponent in unconsciousness, the wild cheering of the crowd being the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

 **-X-X-X-**

After paying a visit to the infirmary to get their wounds treated Naruto and Ideo made their way to the docks while ignoring the shouts of praise from the townspeople congratulationing them on their match. It turned out that even though Ideo lost the fight due to Naruto's use of his devil fruit power he was disqualified and the title of King of Karate island was given to Ideo. While not exactly happy with winning the tournament because of a technicality the Longarmed boxer still decided to take the prize money and the title in Naruto's place.

When they made it to the docks they faced the ship that they would start their journey with. It was a fairly small caravel style pirate ship with a Jet Dial motor that allowed for extra speed **(2)**. Staring at his vessel Naruto gave a silent thank you to Big Mom who was nice enough to give him his last "paycheck" before sending him away. Being the frugal person he was after feeding himself for the last five years and buying the vessel in front of him Naruto was still sitting on a pretty little nest egg of 50,000,000 Beri.

Ideo crossed his arms over his chest and gave Naruto a sceptical look. Having second thoughts about starting a two man pirate crew with his long time rival.

"Hey Naruto before I officially decide to join this little pirate crew of yours I gotta know what is your end goal and why should I really want to join you?"

"It's simple really my goal is to make it to the New World and make a name for myself and build a powerful crew. Then I want to amass enough strength so that one day I can achieve the legendary status of Yonko. I want to do what Whitebeard, Shanks, Kaido, and Big Mom have done and become a pillar for the new generation of pirates. Ideo I know that your not satisfied with the amount of power you have now. Like alot of martial artists you want to make it to the top ladder of strength right? Then join me and I swear the Grandline will be filled with strong opponents. There you and I can grow strong enough to one day challenge the whole world!" Naruto monologued shouting at the end and giving Ideo a smile that was full of conviction.

Ideo looked into Naruto's eyes searching for any form of dishonesty before nodding his head and jumping onto Naruto's boat.

"Fine lets go Captain."

The blonde pirate captain smiled opening the sails and stearing his ship into the horizon.

The journey of the Whirlpool Pirates had officially begun.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 End**

 **(1)- Yes Sagat was able to teach Naruto Adon's style of Muay Thai aswell. Sagat's (Tiger) style focuses more on crushing hard hitting blows while Adon's (Jaguar) style focuses more on being fast,acrobatic, and unpredictable.**

 **(2)- The Ship is around the same size as the Going Merry.**

 **Yep this is the end of the Karate Island tournament and the Whirlpool Pirates have officially been formed.**

 **I know still working on my fight scenes so be patient with me.**

 **Also I have officially finished creating the crew list for the Whirlpool Pirates so to all of my Reviewers, crew member suggestions are no longer necessary.**

* * *

 **[Reviewer Responses]**

 **Guest- No Naruto x Bonney but they will meet in the future.**

 **Pete's Sake- Yes it will be a long time from now but Naruto will eventually Awaken his Devil Fruit.**

 **Marmot95- I'll try to integrate more Naruto characters into the story.**

 **Not really any more reviews to respond to except for you guys moniker name recommendations, which I'm thankful for and hope you guys keep them coming.**

 **[Question to Reviewers]**

 **Can anyone recommend me a good Beta reader? (** **It would really help me increase my update speed.)**

* * *

 **Anyway Review, Follow, and even Favorite if you want.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.

Beta Read by: 11Ava11

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Snowpoint Island was widely known as the coldest island in the entire South Blue. Covered on all sides with snow that fell year-round and a tall mountain at its center. Snowpoint seemed no different than any other winter island you would find in the first half of the Grandline. What separated this island from the rest was that Snowpoint was the mecca for all Mercenaries in the South Blue. This fact made Snowpoint Island a perfect destination for people searching for powerful individuals to perform hits or in Naruto's case, join his newly formed pirate crew. Which brings us to the present where we find both Ideo and Naruto on this particular island sporting winter coats and being surrounded by the unconscious bodies of several local mercs.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Naruto stated with a frown annoyed by how weak all the mercenaries he has met so far have been.

'Granted I wasn't expecting to find someone who could handle both myself and Ideo at the same time, but come on these guys went down like a sack of potatoes.' He thought angrily.

The plan when they disembarked was fairly easy. Naruto would carry around a fat stack of 10,000,000 Beri and challenge any mercenary to take it from him. Unfortunately, the few men that had been able to accept his challenge all ended up the same.

"So any other bright ideas Captain?" Ideo asked casually sitting on the beaten body of one of the mercenaries.

"Wanna go to the nearest bar and get drunk?"

 **-X-X-X-**

"Yo barkeep! Another round over here!" Yelled a red-faced and slightly drunk Ideo who was holding up his fifth empty mug of beer.

Naruto, on the other hand, was still finishing off his second drink while staring at his crewmate in amusement, wondering how much more alcohol the Longarmed boxer could consume before passing out.

"Hey old man." Naruto said to the bartender who was refilling Ideo's drink; he was a short man with silver hair that looked to be around 60 years old.

"What is it, kid?" Asked the barkeep.

"Listen we're looking to hire the best mercenary possible for a job. You look like you've been around here for awhile now so do you have any clue as to who the top dog is around here?"

The barkeep scratched his chin for a second before responding, "Well out of all the killers in Snowpoint the best and most well known has to be the twins."

"The Twins?" Ideo asked ignoring his beer now that the conversation was about possible strong fighters.

"Yes, two brothers that are hired killers. They are mysterious, all we know about them is that they always kill their targets and no one who has ever seen their faces has lived to tell about them." The bartender explained in obvious fear, not wanting anything to do with the two well-known assassins.

"Great they sound strong. Have you heard anything about where they might be now?" Naruto asked happily, hoping the twins would prove worthy additions to his crew.

"Well, last I heard they were headed to Snowbelle Town to deal with a target. It's a big town near the center of the island on the side of a mountain."

"Gotcha thanks for the tips Gramps." Naruto said leaving a few Beri on the counter as compensation, putting on his coat, and heading towards the door with Ideo following his lead.

"Wait, kid, you should be careful. Snowbelle Town is home to a Marine base and word on the street is that the Captain there runs it with an iron fist and will kill any unwelcome visitors on sight!"

Naruto gave no indication that he heard the old man's words of warning, the duo already leaving out of the front door.

 **-X-X-X-**

"Are we there yet?" Ideo asked in an irritated tone with his arms wrapped around himself due to the cold, apparently, the island's mountain chose this very moment to entangle them in a blizzard.

"No!" Said Naruto, also shivering slightly from the cold.

"Well how long until we get there? Also, how do you even know where this town is?" Ideo asked remembering that the old man had not given them a map.

"My Voice Fruit makes me a walking sonar so stop worrying, I know we're heading in the right direction." Naruto explained to Ideo who just nodded, still not fully understanding his captain's strange powers.

"Don't worry, if we hurry we should be able to make it to Snowbelle Town in around..." Naruto said, not completing his sentence as he stared into space.

...

...

"Hey, are you okay?" Ideo asked his captain before the blonde suddenly took off in a seemingly random direction, ordering Ideo to follow, and yelling something about how he could hear the sound of gunshots coming from the outskirts of the town they were heading to.

 **-X-X-X-**

 **((?'s POV))**

This week seemed to have started so normally for me. It was just another day on the island for me and my brother with the both of us counting our Beri from our last assassination.

Then we got the call on our personal Transponder Snail about another job. Apparently, our new client was a representative of a group of civilians from Snowbelle Town.

According to the voice, the rumors about the dictator-like marine captain that was stationed in that area were very true. The Captain treated the town as his own personal kingdom. Demanding offerings of money and food from the townsfolk for their continued protection from the despicable and seedy hired killers that made this island their home; completely ignoring the fact that any real mercenary wouldn't waste their time hurting civilians like them unless there was a big payday in it for them.

The civilians knew they lacked the strength to take on the corrupt marines that took over their town. However not many of them where willing to leave the place many of them grew up in, so they decided to haul their money together and hire me and my brother to deal with the Captain personally.

With our understanding of the island's terrain, my brother and I were able to make good time as we reached Snowbelle in just a few hours. After we arrived my brother and I found a nice secluded location just outside the town's gates where we spent an entire day scoping out the entire town, specifically the marine base it held. From marine patrols, guard duty, and even sleep schedules we factored in everything.

The next day we decided to put our plan into action. It was high noon when the marine captain finally left the base to address/threaten the civilians in the town square.

With practiced ease both my brother and I took out our rifles and took aim at the tyrant Captain before we simultaneously pulled our triggers.

The resulting explosion was fairly large but due to our aim, we made it sure that no one else was caught up in the blast.

When the smoked cleared we both expected to see either the smoldering corpse or just burnt chunks of our target.

Imagine our surprise when the Marine we thought should have dead appeared from the smoke without a scratch on him.

Knowing that even a master of Tekkai, one of the Marine Six Styles, wouldn't have been able to withstand that explosion with zero physical damage, making one fact abundantly clear to us at that moment.

Our target, this seemingly corrupt but ordinary marine captain was a devil fruit eater.

He quickly proved our hypothesis when he nonchalantly turned and stared in our direction. Seemingly ignoring the fact that we were several yards away and no normal person should have been able to spot us at that range.

His counteract to me was unreadable. All I saw him do was extend his hand and the next minute my brother was holding his bloody stomach in pain. Somehow he had launched an extremely fast and seemingly invisible long range attack that was able to run through my brother from yards away.

I rushed to my brother's side, trying my best to apply pressure to his wound so that he wouldn't bleed out. I was so focused on his condition that I failed to notice that we were surrounded by marines with guns pointed at us. That marine captain had somehow found us out and had set a trap for us this whole time.

Knowing there was a slim chance that we could both escape given his injury my brother gave me a wordless order to leave without him before he began firing at the gathered marines to give me a chance to flee. It hurt me having to leave him behind but we both knew from experience they likely wouldn't have orders to kill him, most dictators preferring to capture would be assassins and torture them for information about who hired them.

Even with my brother's distraction, a large group of marines was still on my heels. A firefight broke out between me and the marines and even though I was able to blow away over a dozen of them a few of their bullets were able to hit home and I found myself in an uphill battle trying to fight off the marines and stop myself from bleeding to death.

'What a way to go, dying in the snow while fighting some no name marines. So uncool.' I thought ready to accept my dead before two strange men interrupted the battle and made quick work of the remaining soldiers.

Then one of the men approached me, asking me my name and whether or not I was okay.

"My name is Rock." I responded before I passed out from blood loss, the last thing I saw was the face of a blonde man with whisker-like scars on his face.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 End**

 **Alright, the mystery twin assassins have been revealed as the Yeti Cool Brothers. Personally, I loved their appearance in the manga and I couldn't resist having them show up in the story**.

* * *

 **[Reviewer Responses]**

 **gamelover41592- I wanted Ideo to join bc I really like his character design, wanted a Longarm or Longleg tribe member for the crew, and since I decided earlier Naruto would go to Karate Island it was easy for me to have Naruto meet him early on.**

 **Peroronchino- Your question confused me. Did you mean you wanted Naruto to beat up Doflamingo? If so then I don't think so I want Naruto to do his own thing and while I'm not opposed to him interacting with Luffy I don't want him to interact with the Strawhats too long.**

 **Pete's Sake- Your right I messed up the naming (Last, First). I'll try to remember that in future chapters. Also yes after they make it to the New World there will be a time skip.**

 **[Question to Reviewers]**

 **How many of you honestly expected Pudding to do that heel turn in Chapter 850?**

 **Call me naive if you want but I really didn't expect her to change her personality like that. I was torn at first but I have to give Oda credit for making that decision which I feel actually made Pudding more interesting as a character now that she is a villain.**

* * *

 **Anyway Review, Follow, and even Favorite if you want.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Naruto and Ideo decided to work together to carry the unconscious giant, Rock, to a nearby cave so that they could all wait out the current blizzard before any of them froze to death.

Packing piles of snow in front of the entrance of the cave proved to be enough to block off the cold winds and thanks to Ideo's explosive hands they were able to start a small fire in the cave so that they could keep warm.

Luckily for Rock both Naruto and Ideo had at least basic first aid training that allowed them to treat the Yeti's bullet wounds and stop him from bleeding out.

When they were both sure their new companion wouldn't die on them Naruto actually took some time to look him over. In all his time sailing under Big Mom and her diverse band of pirates he'd never seen anyone quite like Rock before.

He was relatively small for a giant standing at around 30 feet tall with very long limbs **(1)**. However what set him apart was the fact he was covered in white fur. It must have served to keep him warm seeing as how the only clothes he was wearing were a bowler hat and blue shorts. Not to mention his upper torso which at first glance he thought was covered in shadows turned out to just be very dark fur and his face under the shade of his cap was oddly rigid and defined **(2)**.

'Maybe he is from a separate tribe of giants that adapted to the cold.' Naruto theorized; apparently Big Mom's obsession with unique races and creatures had rubbed off on him.

"Hey the big guy is waking up." Ideo stated breaking Naruto out of his train of thought.

The eyes of the winter giant slowly opened with Rock sitting up and holding his head in obvious pain. When Rock was finally able to compose himself and realized he was not alone in the cave the giant reached for his rifle and aimed it at Naruto and Ideo.

"Who are you two?" Rock questioned aggressively while cocking his rifle.

"Wow hold on there big guy. I don't think that's a smart idea." Naruto pleaded, uncomfortable with fighting with someone so heavily wounded and not wanting the cave they were in to accidentally collapse.

Seeing the logic in Naruto's argument Rock finally lowered his gun before he sat up and leaned against the cave wall, still cautious of the pirate duo.

"Thank you. I'm happy to see your awake. My name is Naruto and this is my friend Ideo." Naruto stated pointing to the Longarm boxer.

"Nice to meet you as well my name is Rock. I'm sorry for the hostility but today just hasn't been my day."

"I can tell, was there any particular reason why those marines back there were trying to kill you?" Naruto asked wanting to know more about the mysterious Yeti.

"Well long story short is my brother and I are mercenaries and we were sent to a town nearby to get rid of our target. Apparently our client forgot to tell us he was a fruit user and he used his ability to take us by surprise and his men were able to capture my brother." Rock explained sadly, still trying to think of a plan for how he would rescue his twin brother.

"Wait this village wouldn't be named Snowbelle would it?" Ideo asked hoping the lanky giant would be one of the men they were looking for.

"Yea how did you know?"

"We know because we've both been looking for you and your brother. I'm starting up a pirate crew and I've been looking for some powerful people and word around the island is that you and your twin brother are the best."

"Well it's cool that our names are held in such high regard but I don't have time to consider becoming a pirate. I still need to rescue my brother from those marines and kill that marine captain. The Yeti Cool Brothers have never failed an assasination mission before and it would be so uncool if we start now." Explained Rock who ignored his own wounds and stood up, grabbed his rifle, and made his way towards the cave entrance.

"Wait!"

"I think I can come up with a compromise." Naruto offered thinking up a plan that would make everyone happy.

 **-X-X-X-**

 **(Scotch's POV)**

After surrendering himself to the Snowbelle Town Marines Scotch found himself tied up to a large post in the middle of the town surrounded by townsfolk and several marine guards. Apparently the Marine Captain felt Scotch should be made an example out of in case any of the locals were thinking of rebelling.

'Well this mission was definite failure. Oh well at least Rock was able to escape.' Scotch thought positively of his twin brother, seemingly unconcerned about his still bleeding stomach wound.

"Hey freak we were talking to you!" Shouted one of the angry marines surrounding Scotch's prone form, taking him out of his train of thought.

"Oh really I must have forgotten." Scotch responded casually, completely ignoring the soldier's hostile attitude.

"You disrespectful freak!" the marine grunt yelled angry while reaching for the pistol at his side.

"At ease soldier." Ordered a calm commanding voice that froze the marine soldier in place.

The soldiers parted and saluted as the speaker revealed himself to be the infamous marine captain, dictator of Snowpoint, and the Yeti Brother's target, Marine Captain John Glassjaw.

Glassjaw was a rather unassuming man standing just under 6 feet tall with well combed black hair alongside the thick glasses he wore.

"So your one of the assassins sent to kill me." Glassjaw stated as a fact more than a question.

Scotch chose to be silent, his easygoing attitude now gone in the presence of his former target.

'This man is dangerous.'

"Listen I know from your reputation that both you and your brother are professionals so I won't waste your time by beating around the bush. I'd be willing to put all this messy business of ours behind and let you go if you agree to name your employer." Glassjaw explained to the giant, causing a small group of the Snowpoint civilians to gasp in fear.

Scotch took a moment to think over Glassjaw's offer while looking at the terrified, miserable faces of the Snowpoint civilians.

"So what is your answer?"

"I know you'll think it's uncool of me put I'll have to decline your offer. There would be no way for me to face my brother again if I'd turn my back on my clients. The Yeti Cool Brothers have never failed a mission and I'm not stopping today." Scotch answered confidently, causing Glassjaw's face to tighten up in frustration.

"I hate to hear that, as a fellow professional I thought we could help one another." he lamented before he extended his hand towards Scotch and to the giant's surprise began to cover his palm with glass.

The resulting crystal continued to grow until it transformed into an elegant longsword that Glassjaw was able to extend in order to press against Scotch's throat.

"Whoever hired you and your brother must have failed to mention the fact I am a devil fruit user; I ate the **Glass Glass Fruit**."

Rearing back his weapon Glassjaw prepared himself to cut open the Giant's throat for the crowd to see.

 ***BOOM!***

Fortunately Scotch's execution was interrupted by a loud explosion that blew the doors off the village's front gate.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared two men could be seen emerging from the cloud and tearing through any marine soldier in their path while the giant figure of Rock could be seen hanging back and sniping Glassjaw's men from a distance.

"Hey which one of these guys is Glassjaw!?" Asked Naruto, who was littered in the unconscious bodies of the marines while Ideo blew away other grunts with his explosive fists.

He got his answer when he was forced to dodge the business end of Glassjaw's sword when the marine Captain used **Shave** to appear in front of the blonde.

"That would be me. Now may I ask who you are and why you've decided to interrupt this execution?" Glassjaw asked evenly while still exuding killer intent.

"It's pretty simple I couldn't let you kill Scotch because he's going to be join my crew."

"So your a pirate. I've never heard of you."

"I'd be surprised if you had. I've just recently started out on my own." Naruto explained happily, not seeing a reason to lie.

Shaking his head at Naruto's forwardness the Marine Captain gave the blonde a cocky smirk.

"Okay then so seeing as your a rookie I'll give you one chance for you and your comrades to leave before I slaughter you where you stand."

"I'd like to see you try. You seem like the type who loves to flex your might on those weaker than you. I want to see how tough you really are with someone on your own level." Naruto taunted while entering his signature Muay Thai stance.

Not wanting to risk getting in the middle of these two powerful devil fruit users Rock and Ideo were able to help evacuate the civilians while also handling the remnants of Snowbelle marines.

 **-X-X-X-**

(Naruto vs Captain Glassjaw)

Naruto and Glassjaw starred at one another, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Growing impatient Naruto charged in first at the bespectacled Marine, closing the distance between them with his trademark forward somersault. His left leg primed to crack down onto Glassjaw's skull.

 **"Jaguar Kick!"**

 **"Glass Cocoon!"**

Only for the sole of Naruto's foot to instead make contact with a dense orb of glass that wrapped around and completely protected the corrupt captain.

Deciding to go with Plan B Naruto sucked in a large breath of air before opening his mouth wide and generating a condensed burst of red sonic energy.

 **"Voice Press!"**

The resulting short range attack created a powerful crushing force that was able to shatter Glassjaw's **Glass Cocoon**. However when the shield went down Naruto discovered that Captain Glassjaw was no where to be found.

'Where did he go? I know now that he's fast enough to dodge that attack so why didn't he? Unless...' Naruto thought looking at the remaining glass shards of the destroyed cocoon that suddenly started to glow.

'It's a trap!' Naruto yelled internally, jumping away from his current location just in time to avoid the explosion of glass that almost turned him into a pincushion.

Unfortunately when descending from his jump and looking down at the snowy landscape he saw a virtual landmine of glowing glass shards waiting for him.

'Crap.'

 ***Boom!***

 **(Glassjaw's POV)**

Standing a couple of yards outside the blast radius of his attack the dictator of Snowpoint smiled, all had gone according to plan. He knew just from looking at the blonde barbarian that he'd be eager to get in close and try to pummel him at close range. Knowing that it was child's play for him to use **Shave** to escape the instant his **Glass Cocoon** went down and cover the surrounding snow with his **Glass Mines**.

Smirking at his accomplishment Glassjaw turned his back on the battlefield. His thoughts filled with plans on how he would slaughter the blonde's companion and those Yeti Brothers.

"Hey Foureyes!" yelled a familiar voice from behind Glassjaw that stopped him in his tracks.

Naruto emerged from the smoke of the explosion, injured but still very much alive. His entire body was fairly bloody and bruised with his arms and legs getting the worst of it. He had been able to use his limbs to protect his vital organs but in return he found them littered with tiny puncture wounds from the glass shrapnel.

"Nice trap but it's gonna take more than some plexiglass to stop me." declared Naruto, ignoring his wounds and charging at Glassjaw's stunned form.

Recomposing himself from the shock of the survival of the blonde nuisance Glassjaw used his ability to form several glass prisms around himself that with a wave of his hand began to break down into smaller deadly shards that floated around him.

With a lazy point of his finger Glassjaw commanded the shards surrounding him to simultaneously fire at the blonde pirate, intent on filling him with holes.

 **"Glass Glass: Shard Shower!"**

Not stopping his advancement Naruto breathed in deeply and fired a flurry of sound bullets to intercept the glass.

 **"Machine Gun Voice!"** He yelled, cutting a path through the shards towards Glassjaw. Unfortunately when he got close enough to try to connect with a right hook he found himself hitting nothing but air as the Marine Captain dodged by seemingly defying gravity and jumping on the air itself.

 **"Moon Walk!"**

He continued to ascend until he was a good 10 feet above the blonde where he looked down at him with a murderous smile.

 **"Glass Glass: Infinite Shard Shower!"** He declared while willing the shards to come at Naruto from all directions, giving the blonde pirate no means of escape.

Remaining calm Naruto inhaled the largest breath of air he could and causing his chest to swell to epic proportions.

 **"Voice Bazooka!"**

Glassjaw had to cover his ears as an earspillting wail came from the pirate. The sound being so powerful that it caused the incoming shards to disintegrate into harmless dust that obscured the battlefield.

 **"Jet Voice!"** Naruto yelled flying out of the dust towards Captain Glassjaw while being surrounded in red sonic energy.

Refusing to again run away from the young pirate Captain Glassjaw decided to take him head on midair by using his ability to gather the remaining glass shards from his **Infinite Shard Shower** to form a sword in order to cut him down for good.

In retaliation Naruto pulled out his trusty butterfly knife and produced a sonic bubble that covered it in high frequency sound that unlike during his fight against Big Mom several years ago caused the entire blade to vibrate with power.

 **"Glass Glass: Transparent Saber!"**

 **"Soprano Voice Cut!"**

The butterfly knife and glass sword forcefully clashed against one another in a struggle for supremacy. At first glance both attacks seemed to be even but a closer look would reveal the slight chips that began to form in Glassjaw's katana. Eventually the sonic blade won out and was able to cut through the blade and the flesh of its wielder.

 **-X-X-X-**

Glassjaw spat up blood and fell to the ground, his weapon lay broken by his side.

Naruto landed gracefully and stood over Glassjaw's beaten form with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What are you waiting for?! Finish me off already!"

"No." Naruto said flatly.

"What?"

"You heard me I said no. There is no point in killing you when your already beaten. I promised Rock I'd help him save his brother and finish their mission of saving the people of Snowpoint from your rein. I did that, the rest of your soldiers are being beaten by Ideo as we speak and the civilians are probably already using the Transponder Snails in your base to call your higher-ups and tell them what you've been doing to them. Alive or dead it doesn't matter your career is over." Naruto finished darkly before he turned his back on the corrupt marine and began making his way to Snowpoint **(3)**.

'How dare this upstart look down on me. I refuse to be defeated some no-name pirate scum like you!' Glassjaw thought angrily, disgusted that a pirate would talk down to him like that.

Using the last of his strength he struggled to his feet and glared at Naruto's turned back before using his devil fruit power to reform the blade of his broken sword and pointing it at the blonde's unguarded back.

"Die Fool! **Glass Glass: Transparent Piercing Saber!** " The crazed marine yelled forming another glass weapon and extending the length of the blade so that he could run Naruto through.

What the bitter Marine captain failed to realize though was that his blade may be invisible to the naked eye but it still made a noise as it traveled though the air.

Naruto sidestepped the deadly blade before turning around and charging at the Captain with anger in his eyes.

"How about you die first bitch!" Naruto snarled before delivering a devastating **Tiger Uppercut** that sent Captain Glassjaw's body flying into the air while he charged up another sonic blast.

 **"Voice Missile!"**

When the resulting red sonic beam struck Captain Glassjaw it sent him flying into the horizon like a shooting star.

 **-X-X-X-**

Following Glassjaw's defeat the remaining marines decided to surrender and be restrained by the local townspeople. The majority of them tried to apologize and blame their former captain as the cause of their evil deeds but the locals didn't buy it. Feeling betrayed by the marines that were supposed to protect them the people of Snowbelle Town decided to kick out all the marines from the town, take the marine base and all of the weapons inside as their own, and learn to protect themselves from now on. Watching the former meek civilians finally decide to take their town back truly put a smile on Naruto's face.

"Thank you Mr. Uzumaki if it wasn't for you and your comrades we would have never been able to be free. Is there anything more we can do for you?" Stated the mayor of Snowbelle Town, a short and stocky man with a large mustache, while bowing.

A large crowd was forming outside the main gate of the town where the townspeople were giving their final farewells to the small pirate crew.

"No thank you Mr. Mayor I think we're good." Naruto responded while pointing to the large sack of goodies given to him by the people of Snowbelle. They spared no expense and gave the group of men food, money, and even clothes to take with them on their journey. The loot bag getting so big that Rock had to be the one to carry it on his back like a large backpack.

With one final tearful goodbye the small pirate crew said their goodbyes to the people of Snowbelle and made their way to the island's port.

"So captain where are we heading to now?" Scotch asked still nursing the stab wound on his stomach that the local doctor had finally been able to bandage for him.

"We're still gonna sail around the South Blue for awhile guys. There are still a few more positions in the crew we need to fill before we are able to take on the Grandline." He explained confidently, happy that his ideal crew was coming together. However this train of thought put one idea in the blonde captain's head that he completely looked over since he decided to recruit the Yeti Cool Brothers.

'How the hell is my boat going to fit these two!'

* * *

 **Chapter 7 End**

 **Sorry for the slow update but my Beta was having internet issues so I had to proofread this chapter myself and that lead to several rewrites. Not extremely proud of this chapter but thought this would be a better alternative than making you guys wait another 3 months for an update.**

 **(1)- I wasn't sure how tall the Yetis were so I made them slightly shorter than Brogy who is around 32 feet tall.**

 **(2)- It always puzzled me where the shadows covering their bodies came from so this was just my best justification for it.**

 **(3)- I wanted to give Naruto a slightly cruel streak when it came to his enemies. The same way Luffy took on characteristics of Shanks so has Naruto adapted some of the crueler traits of Big Mom.**

 **Well the crew just got two members bigger with the addition of the Yeti Cool Brothers, Naruto has gotten the attention of the Marines, and sadly Naruto is gonna need a bigger boat.**

 **Hopefully none of you guys saw my idea of adding the Cool Bros to the crew coming. After going through all of your review suggestions I liked a few of your choices but felt it would be best to stick with either a One Piece or Naruto character.**

 **Tenten as the crew's sniper was a close second but I liked the idea of Naruto not wasting anytime and recruiting people of another race than human.**

 **My goal is to have his crew slightly mirror Big Mom's by having people of different races/tribes under his banner so the Cool Brothers were a must have. Even though they only appeared in the manga/anime briefly I really liked their character designs and cool quirks.**

 **Also by next chapter the marines will publish Naruto's wanted poster so please give me more names you might want for his moniker.**

* * *

 **Anyway Review, Follow, and even Favorite if you want.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

One week after recruiting the Yeti Cool Brothers and saying farewell to the citizens of Snowpoint Naruto and rest of his growing crew found themselves sailing across the open seas of the South Blue.

"Are you sure you know where your taking us Captain?" Asked Ideo from the ship's crows nest. Don't get him wrong he trusted Naruto's judgment but being on a boat for seven days straight and still not being told where you were heading can make even the most loyal crewmember skeptical.

"I told you already we're heading to an old hangout of mine back when I used to sail under the old lady." Naruto replied, using his affectionate nickname for his former female captain. Before leaving the last island Naruto had told his new crew about his past with Big Mom and judging by the shocked looked on their faces his respect definitely elevated in their eyes.

"Don't sweat it Ideo, our Captain knows what he's doing."

"Yea just be cool." Added the Yeti Cool Brothers evenly while both were laying down on their respective side of the ship. Both of the giants, due to their size, couldn't fit on the actual ship so with the assistance of the people of Snowpoint two extremely big canoe-like crafts were used and attached to either side of their pirate ship.

Ideo shook his head at the twins ever present laid back attitude. He had assumed that two trained assassins would be more serious when it came to these types of things but since their recruitment they've shown to be some of the most relaxed people he'd ever seen.

Naruto simply smiled, behind the ship's wheel, at the interaction between his crew before his eyes seemed to light up at the thick cloud of mist that began to roll in.

'We're close now.'

 **-X-X-X-**

 **[2 Hours Later]**

When the mist finally cleared up the small pirate ship found itself entering the mouth of a dark sea cave with only their ship's lamps to guide their way.

They sailed deeper into the cave for awhile before they were in front of a massive iron gate where they were surrounded by the muzzles of several cannons protruding from the cave walls.

"HALT! PROCEED NO FURTHER OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" Ordered an unknown voice that seemed to come from behind the gate.

The immediate threat caused Rock and Scotch to reach for their rifles but a quick look from their blonde captain was enough to put them at ease for the time being.

Walking to the front of the ship Naruto addressed the mysterious voice's threat, "We mean you no harm we simply wish for passage through the gate."

"SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE SHOULD ALLOW YOU PASSAGE!?" Questioned the voice angrily.

Naruto simply smiled before answering the voice's question.

"Because the true path is difficult and full of obstacles. It's the responsibility of those who live freely to help guide one another on their journey." Answered Naruto, almost as if he was reciting a montra.

 **-X-X-X-**

Seemingly happy with Naruto's answer to their question, the mysterious guardian opened the iron doors of the gate and they were allowed passage through.

Activating the Dial Motor they were able to exit the cavernous passage where they entered a cove that took every crewmember besides Naruto's breath away.

Situated in the middle of this secluded cove was a an enormous city with beautiful Chinese architecture that was covered in so many bright lights that the city itself seemed to shine against the clear seawater.

"This is one of the first islands in South Blue Big Mom took me to after she recruited me. I'd like to introduce you guys to Gokudo **(1)** , the True Path City."

* * *

 **Chapter 8 End**

 **(1)- Gokudo is another word for Yakuza and also means _"the ultimate path"._**

 **Alright quicker update this time and setup chapter for the crew's next adventure. I'd like to promise from now on I'll be able to crank chapters out this close together but sadly I'm nowhere near that good.**

 **Also instead of thinking up Reviewer Questions I decided to have Recommended Stories if I find something I think you guys would like.**

* * *

 **[Reviewer Responses]**

 **nightmaster000- Thanks for the review but I addressed in my previous chapter that I am no longer accepting suggestions for crewmembers. However I am always looking for ideas for good one-off villains/antagonist.**

 **Matt- At this point the story is taking place at the exact same time as One Piece Pre-Timeskip starting Canon. Meaning Naruto has started his journey at the same time as Luffy. Also no they won't join Luffy's armada. Naruto is his own man and while he isn't against working with other pirates he definitely doesn't want to work under one again.**

 **[Recommended Stories]**

 ** _Live and Let Die by Asuraa_**

 ** _Challenger by darkfire1220_**

 ** _I don't like you by BloodyMarryMe_**

* * *

 **Anyway Review, Follow, and even Favorite if** **you want.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.

Beta Read by: Syrisna

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

After leaving their ship at the closest dock Naruto and his crew were making their way through the busy streets of Gokudo City.

The hidden metropolis was filled with bright lights and vendors seemingly on every street corner looking to sell their goods. From foods, weapons, and even exotic pets the local venders embraced the four tourist with open arms and their best charismatic smiles.

Knowing that his crewmembers were getting overwhelmed with the attention they were getting and that they would be bursting with questions to ask him Naruto decided to take them to a nearby restaurant. The establishment was thankfully out of the way of the busy main street and had a much more relaxed atmosphere. The restaurant did not have a lot of patrons inside and had a very laid back feel; the small number of people present simply enjoying their meals and drinks.

Finding a secluded corner for his comrades Naruto paid for a table big enough for all four of them to sit comfortably. A pretty waitress named Ayami soon came over, took each of their orders, and the the four hungry men were finally able to fill their empty stomachs.

"So Naruto what's the deal with this place anyway? I never heard of Gokudo before or seen it on any map." Ideo asked the blonde while eating a T-bone steak.

"I'd be surprised if you had. Gokudo started off as a hidden fortress for a well known Yakuza syndicate formed by four great houses that used to control the South Blue. However with the start of the Great Pirate Era and the resulting increased Navy presence the Yakuza had to adapt and go underground. The four families then decided to change this place into an important port and eventual city for the exchange of black market goods throughout the Four Blues and the Grandline. It became such a well kept secret that even now its only known by those with connections to the Underworld and important figures in the New World." Naruto explained while stuffing his face with a bowl of spicy curry.

"So that would explain why those gate guards almost blew up our ship." Said Scotch who along with his brother was slurping on a large bowl of ramen noodles; how he could accomplish this and still not remove his gasmask however was still a mystery.

"Yea they take their security very seriously. Marines have been trying to find this location for years. That's why I decided this place would be perfect for us to gather supplies and hopefully get a proper ship without the marines bothering us."

"About time. My back has been killing me from all those days sleeping on that canoe." Rock added, hoping they could leave this island with a proper ship with beds big enough for the furry giants.

With their questions answered the crew's dinner became far more lighthearted with the four men laughing, drinking, and eventually arguing over what type of ship they would buy.

"I'm telling you we need a ship with a metal hull that we can use to break icebergs!" Exclaimed Rock.

"That way we can sail through the cooler parts of the Grandline with no problem!" Finished Scotch drunkenly as the brothers lifted their giant beer mugs.

"And I'm telling you two morons that a steel hull would make it too heavy and hard to maneuver! We need a ship that's fast enough to leave those marine battleships in the dust!" Argued Naruto loudly while slamming his hands against the table, his cheeks red from the sake he'd been drinking.

Unfortunately the crew's good time was interrupted by the doors of the restaurant being loudly pushed open by a fairly skinny mustached man who looked shaken by fear.

"THE MADAM'S MEN ARE BACK!" He exclaimed causing the once lively bar to go dead silent.

Soon hushed whispers of distress began flooding the bar. Patrons began debating on whether or not it would be safer to run to a safer location or bunker themselves inside the bar until this disaster passed.

His curiosity finally getting the best of him Naruto called over the waitress from before, who was still dutifully bringing drinks to customers.

"Excuse me Miss Ayami can you explain what's happening and who these Madam's Men are?"

"You must be new here. The Madam's men are part of a repel group led by a mysterious woman known as the Madam whose been making trouble recently. They first started showing up over a year ago and since then her group has been expanding their influence in Gokudo while leaving nothing but death and destruction in her wake." She explained evenly, obviously not intimidated by the group's reputation.

"Well if they are so dangerous why don't you look more scared? Aren't you worried that they'll destroy this bar?" Questioned the blue eyed pirate.

"No we have nothing to worry about because this place and the rest of the stores in this part of the city are protected by one of the Four Great Families. They've been clashing with the Madam's Men and have been in constant conflict with them since they arrived. Your group should have nothing to worry about. It's best for everyone to just stay inside and let them handle those lowlifes." Stated Ayami firmly before leaving their table; completely missing the irony of her calling them lowlifes when she lived in a city publicly ran by the Yakuza.

"So what's the plan Captain? Are we getting involved?" Questioned Ideo who already saw the gears turning in the Uzumaki's head.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Naruto cheerfully; knowing already that his plan was spoiled.

"Because I've known you for 3 years and other than having a knack for getting into other people's business I know you like a good fight almost as much as me and I definitely want to see how tough these Madam's Men are."

"Actually I'd be more than happy to sit here in this nice bar and finish my drink but since you brought it up fine we could just go and observe this little gang war for awhile." Naruto said casually even though the smirk on his face wouldn't go down. Ideo mirrored his smirk before both of them quickly left the bar, intent on throwing down with hopefully powerful gangsters.

Begrudgingly following behind them the slightly drunk Yeti Cool Brothers shook their heads at the rashness of their captain and crewmate. Both of the twins wishing their friends could be as coolheaded as they were and just be able to get drunk in peace like normal people.

 **-X-X-X-**

When word got around the neighborhood that the Madam's Men had come around the previous lively streets quickly became deserted.

Unfortunately shop owners who were in their path had no where to run to.

"Please, I'm begging you don't hurt my cabbages! I'll pay you what you want." Begged the old cabbage cart owner as a group of around 10 armed men started smashing his produce to pieces.

"We told you before old man that the prices have tripled; Mistresses' orders." Said one of the men who, judging by the way the others flocked around him, was the leader of the group.

"Please Shigure I don't have that kind of money. Please just let me pay the normal rate and I swear I'll pay back the difference in a few days." Begged the shopkeeper who bowed at the gang leader's feet only to be grabbed by the scruff of his neck and slammed roughly into a nearby wall.

The now named Shigure was a tall imposing man with spiky brown hair with a strip of gauze covering his forehead, stitching on the right side of his mouth, and two scars that ran up his cheek; one of them being over his one closed eye. Unlike the other men in his group he had no visible weapon on him besides the umbrellas strapped on his back.

"That's Shigure-sama to you peasant and we don't take IOUs. All those who can't pay must suffer the consequences." Threatened Shigure as he formed a fist in his free hand while tighting his grip on the shopkeeper's neck.

Fortunately for the cabbage salesman before Shigure could beat his head in his wrist was grabbed by a gloved hand.

Turning to face whoever was dumb enough to interfere with his business Shigure noticed the hand restraining him was connected to an impossibly long arm that stretched several feet behind him that belonged to a muscular purple-haired man. He wasn't alone either as he was standing next to an equally built blonde who had tiger-like scars on his face.

"Hey! I think that's enough. Only the weak prey on those that can't fight back." Naruto said before nodding to Ideo who released his grip on Shigure's wrist and let his long arm return to its usual high shoulder position.

Sneering at the two unwanted visitors Shigure released his hold on the cabbage salesman's neck who after catching his breath wasted no time and ran away.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you small fry. You two must be new around here if your dumb enough to interfere in our business. Now get lost before you end up hurt." Threatened Shigure are he reached one of the umbrella handles.

"I'd like to see you try." Challenged Naruto before the two groups collided and a fight broke out.

 **-X-X-X-**

 **[10 Minutes Later]**

Due to their size and slight drunkenness Rock and Scotch had struggled to keep up with their smaller crew mates so when they arrived at the street corner the cabbage salesmen once occupied the battle was already over.

The street corner and surrounding buildings were cracked and covered with metal needles and the unconscious bodies of several armed men.

"Looks like we missed the party." Said Rock.

"Na these guys were a bunch of pushovers; not worth our time." Answered Ideo who was unharmed and sitting on a pile of knocked out and slightly charred gangsters while he cracked his smoking knuckles.

"Now I wouldn't say that." Interrupted Naruto who smiling while carrying the badly beaten and restrained body of Shigure over his shoulder. Unlike Ideo he did have several bruises and wounds from his fight; the most noticeable of them being the few tiny senbon needles that peppered his body.

"This guy proved to be more than helpful." Naruto said as he dropped the large man onto the ground like a sack of potatoes causing him to whimper in pain.

"Okay now that I've really got your attention I'd really appreciate it if you tell me more about your boss, the Madam. If she's as strong as people say I'd love to meet her."

"Trust me you don't you may be stronger than I am but the Madam is in a whole other league, she is a monster. You might as well kill me because there is nothing you could do to me that is worse than what she'll do if I betray her." Shigure said as his already bruised face began turning a sickly white.

Idea was about to add in his own brand of threats to get the underling to talk but before the words could leave his mouth he was silenced by the sound of multiple guns being cocked in their direction.

The momentary distraction from the newcomers proved to be just what the Madam's Men needed as one of the underlings Ideo defeated set off a smoke bomb that blinded the crew and allowed them to escape; leaving Naruto and the gang alone at gunpoint.

"Freeze Madam's Men you are in Sabaku territory! Surrender now or we will shoot to kill!" Ordered a very stern, feminine, but oddly familiar voice from the unknown group.

"Shit. Listen this is all a big misunderstanding we don't work for the Madam those guys that escaped did and we were fighting **against** them. We're simply pirates passing through nothing more." He explained calmly against the false accusation.

"A likely story. If you want us to believe you then turn around, put your hands over your head, and don't resist." Ordered the voice.

Seeing the reluctance on his friends faces Naruto decided to set a good example and comply. Giving Ideo and the Yeti Bros a slight nod to stand down Naruto put his hands over his head and turned towards the group of men and women with firearms aimed at him; only to freeze again when his eyes met a familiar face.

It was the centermost figure, a striking blonde woman with teal eyes and sandy blonde hair who wore a black kimono with a red sash and a large war fan strapped across her back.

"Temari?"

"Naruto?"

The previous tension seemed to disappear and no other words were needed as the two blondes left their respective groups and embraced each other in a tight hug that had both groups cocking their heads in confusion.

"Wait, don't tell me you two know each other?" Ideo asked as he watched his captain embrace a woman who mere seconds ago threatened their lives.

"Yea Temari and I go way back since we were kids. After I joined up with Mom we docked here. Apparently she had some business with the Four Houses and during the meetings Temari and I met. At first I thought she was just a servant or underling like me but imagine my surprise when I learned I was talking to a princess." Naruto teased making Temari's face tighten up in anger.

"Wait, so does that mean?" Questioned Rock.

"Yea Temari-chan is the first born child of the Sabaku clan head which around here makes her as good as royalty." He explained to his crew before Temari roughly pinched his cheek and pulled the taller blonde to her eye level.

"Actually Naru-chan if you insist on referring to me as royalty then now I am a queen. I'm the new head of the Sabaku clan." Temari clarified in a husky, attractive tone as she leaned into Naruto's now blushing face.

However before their lips could touch the female Yakuza boss playfully flicked him on his forehead.

"Ouch!" Naruto exclaimed as he heard nursed his sore head while mumbling how much of a tease the woman was.

"Anyway is there a reason your in my neck of the woods and getting involved in my turf war? I didn't get any word that Big Mom was making a visit?" asked Temari.

"She isn't Big Mom allowed me to leave so I could go out on my own and start my own crew. I would've visited you sooner but I needed to go off and train so I'd be ready to handle the Grandline by myself." Naruto explained as he went into detail on his journey so far in the South Blue leading up to his eventual conflict with the Madam's Men.

"Temari-sama do you wish for us to send out a search party they couldn't have gotten too far?" Asked one of her subordinates; a tall bald man with a sheet covering half of his face.

"No Baki it would be pointless the cowards are experts at running away. Gather a street team to handle the damage to the area and then do a sweep to make sure all the nearby residents are okay. We're already late as it is for the gathering." Temari ordered as the older man bowed in understanding before following his mistresses' commands.

"Gathering? Gathering of who?" Asked Ideo.

"A gathering of the Four Royal families. We rarely ever meet as we prefer to leave each other to our own devices but with the emergence of this Madam and her various assaults in all of Gokudo's territories she no longer can be ignored. I was hoping this time we could confront her underlings directly and take one alive for questioning on their hideout location but this looks like another dead end." Temari explained solemnly only for her Dark mood to be ruined by Naruto's sudden laughter.

"Did I say something funny?" Temari asked hotly, not liking Naruto making light of her problems.

"No Temari-chan you just so happen to be a very lucky girl. Consider your problems solved because as long as I'm around there is no place these guys can hide." Encouraged Naruto as he pointed to his ears. The simple gesture making her sad face light up in understanding.

 **{-X-X-X-}**

 **(Elsewhere on Gokudo City)**

Shigure and the rest of the Madam's Men limped though a dark corridor before opening a large pair of double doors that lead to a throne room. The room was large and heavily decorated with a jade throne at its center that was occupied by a distinctly female figure.

The group kneeled towards the ornate throne before addressing their master, "Madam we are here to report that our mission was a failure. While collecting for you we were interrupted and defeated by unknown pirates then encountered the Sabaku gang but we were able to escape as the groups were arguing." Shigure debriefed swiftly.

The minute those words left his mouth the tension in the room thickened and a strong breeze forced the large double doors shut.

"Did you tell them anything about our plans?" The figure asked evenly; hiding the underlying danger the wrong answer would result in.

"No Madam we would never. They still don't know anything." Shigure assured fearfully hoping to keep himself and the others from being killed.

His words seemed to do the trick as the pressure in the room lessened.

"Fine that will be all. Inform the others that the operation will be moved up to 3 days from now." She ordered as the group left her throne room.

'Those idiots almost gave the entire plan away! If I didn't need the extra manpower I'd have killed those fools by now!' She raged internally before calming herself, patients was a vurtue and soon her months of plotting will pay off, this island will be all hers, and her ultimate goal will finally be in reach.

 **{-X-X-X-}**

Temari and her followers led Naruto and company to the centermost part of the city where they found themselves at the entrance to a grand multi-story palace that dwarfed the surrounding structures.

The front gate of the palace was protected by huge muscled guards who while giving Naruto's group distrustful glares still let the large group through at Temari's insistence.

The inside of the palace proved to be just as elaborate as the outside with the hallways being lined with expensive works of art.

After entering the building the diverse group of yakuza and pirates were greeted by a small but well dressed man who judging by his attire was a servant or butler.

"Good evening Temari-sama. Your prescense is much appreciated seeing as how the others have been waiting on you for quite some time now and have become very ornery." Stated the servant respectfully after bowing to the blonde Yakuza member and leading the group deeper into the palace.

"Very well then, we shouldn't make them wait any longer shall we." Temari said casually, not caring one bit if the other bosses were offended by her tardiness.

The short man shook his head at Temari's joke before giving each member of Naruto's crew strange looks; especially towards Rock and Scotch who thanks to the palace's large size were able to follow them through the hallway without crouching.

After going through a final corridor the group found themselves in an enormous dining room with a large circular table at its center with Yakuza members standing around it. The gangsters themselves seemed to be divided into three distinct groups that each seemed to flock protectively around one individual that Naruto assumed were their bosses.

"Well its about time you arrived Princess. Back in my day we didn't believe in showing up late to important occasions like this. What took you so long?" Growled out a short old man with a white beard and mustache whose balding head had a tradional topknot.

"I had some business to take care of. Apparently **that** woman thought it would be smart to send her goons again, in broad day no less, to go and threaten the people under my territory." Temari matter of factly, her voice going noticeably dark at the mention of Madam Shih and her subordinates.

"Understandable." Commented a fairly young redhead with grayish brown eyes who was wearing an all black kimono. "However now that everyone is present I feel it's time for this meeting of the families to begin."

Temari and three other bosses then all took their place standing near their seats at the table with each of their respective groups taking their place behind them with the room going completely quite.

 **-X-X-X-**

"I will begin." Stated a blonde man, finally breaking the silence.

He was a rather unassuming man in his early 40s with long ash blonde hair that reached his back that was also wearing a blood red haori. He had blue-green eyes with strong facial features which highlighted his defined jawline.

"I am Yamanaka Inoichi current leader of the Yamanaka family. Our bloodline can be traced back to a tribe of fortune-tellers and swindlers who later on became infamous spies. We continue to walk the true path regardless of its obstacles." Stated Inoichi before he removed his haori and exposed his back which was completely covered in tattoos. The largest and most noticeable of them being a center piece of a circular symbol that appeared to be some type of bush flower **(1)**.

Following his example the short elderly man from earlier who removed his own robe in order to show his wrinkled bared back. Like Inoichi before him the old man had an elaborate tattoo which depicted a detailed Rocky Mountain terrain with the kanji for earth inscribed on the old man's left shoulder blade.

"My name is Tsuchikage Onoki, current head of the Tsuchikage family. Our family comes from a small family of stonemasons from Centaurea before migrating in order to avoid the influence of the World Government. We all have decided to walk the true path regardless of the obstacles we may face." Onoki stated firmly before closing his top.

Next the red headed man began to remove his black kimono in order to show off his tattoos.

The largest and most distinctive of them being of a demonic puppet mask on his spine which had a symbol on its forehead; a red scorpion.

"I am Kugutsu Sasori, current head of the Kugutsu family. We are descended from a puppeteer theatre troupe in Briss Kingdom. Despite its obstacles we continue to walk the true path."

Turning away from the other bosses Temari shamelessly opened her kimono top and showed her ink. Like the male family heads before her all of the skin on Temari's body that was hidden by her kimono was covered in tattoos. The most elaborate of them being the one on her back which displayed an elaborate night desert landscape that at its center depicted a large tanuki creature with blue markings, seemingly roaring at the desert moon **(2)**.

"I am Sabaku Temari current head of the Sabaku family. We can trace our roots back over 100 years ago when my ancestors were a simple band of traveling desert bandits. Despite its obstacles we continue to walk the true path." Repeated Temari before she closed up her kimono and turned to face her fellow bosses.

After all of the introductions were out of the way the heads of the four families took their seats at the round table.

"Now that our introductions are out of the way Sabaku-San don't you think it's time for you to introduce us to your friends that you've invited to our meeting?" Asked Sasori politely while gesturing towards Naruto and his crew.

"There is no need I already know who these men are." Inoichi interrupted Temari before she could answer as he was handed three pieces of paper from an underling which he presented to the rest of the room. Each of the papers were a bounty poster with the faces of every member of Naruto's group.

 **Dead or Alive**

 **"Killers of the Snowy Mountain" Yeti Cool Brothers: Rock & Scotch**

 **10,000,000 Beri (Each)**

The twins bounty poster was actually a rough sketch of the twins that had a dark outline of their faces along with their massive fur-covered bodies.

 **Dead or Alive**

 **"Destruction Cannon" Ideo**

 **12,000,000 Beri**

Ideo's photo was taken of him during their fight with Glassjaw's men when he was blowing away some of the marines with his signature explosive punch.

 **Dead or Alive**

 **"Hellscream" Uzumaki Naruto**

 **40,000,000 Beri**

The bounty photo was also of Naruto during their break in of Snowbelle Town. He had a smirk on his face while the splintered remains of the town gate and fallen marine grunts were at his feet.

"These bounties are barely a week old but it's still not everyday that we get an up-and-coming pirate like yourself acquire such a large bounty so quickly." Complemented Inoichi.

"Bounties aside that still doesn't explain why Miss Temari allowed them to join this meeting. You'd think the head of the Sabaku clan would have more faith in the strength of her followers without the help of outside pirates." Sniped Onoki dismissely causing Baki's face to tighten in anger.

"Actually _Lord Tsuchikage_ Naruto and his crew are not under my employ. He was in the area when some of the Madam's Men were making trouble in my territory and he decided to intervene. Unfortunately they were able to escape but Naruto here was able to come up with a solution for our problems. He tells me he will be able to find the location of Madam Shih's hideout." Temari finished, causing an audible gasp to travel across the room.

"That's impossible! My best men have been searching for months for information on the location of her hideout what makes you think this one man could have discovered it on his own?" Asked Inoichi in disbelief.

"The same way I know the exact number of people in this room right now and how many rooms are in this building, I ate the Voice Devil Fruit. I can hear a person's heartbeat from miles away and once I get a specific heartbeat on my radar I never forget. I fought one of the Madam's Men and he was able to slip away. I can still hear him, he's making his way towards the hideout as we speak and I already know it's somewhere underground. It'll still take me a day or two to make a full mental map of the underground so we can follow him."

"This is great news! With your abilities kid you can navigate my men underground to deal with that pesky woman once and for all!" Inoki states happily, only for his mood to be crushed by Temari.

"I hate to break it to you Tsuchikage-sama but your people won't be apart of this mission. My men and Naruto's crew will be **more** than enough to handle **her**." Exclaimed Temari firmly before giving Onoki an almost knowing look that stopped any further protest he might have had.

Naruto also noticed that Temari's statement created an unspoken somberness throughout the room; especially between the family heads.

"Then it's decided Uzumaki and Sabaku-San will take the lead on this matter and combine their forces and invade Madam Shih's base in two days and take her out before she can gather anymore followers. We can no longer afford for her to threaten the peace our families have established in this city." Finished Sasori, causing all the people in the room to cheer in agreement.

 **-X-X-X-**

With a final respectful bow to Sasori and the other Yakuza heads Naruto, Temari, and their respective groups were dismissed from the grand hall and shown to their given suites that they would use for the night.

"Hey Temari I think we need to talk." Naruto said quietly to the female Yakuza member.

Deciding to let both of their groups get aquinted with their rooms Naruto and Temari found an empty hallway where they could talk privately.

"There is something more between you and this Madam Shih that your not telling me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Lets just call it a pirate's intuition. Listen Temari I'm not trying to judge you but if we're going to work with one another then we need trust so that we can watch each other's backs. As a captain I can't afford to put my crew's life in the hands of someone with a possible axe to grind that we don't know about." Naruto lectured the female Yakuza head whose face stayed neutral.

"Don't tell me your making excuses because you have cold feet now Naruto. Listen if you don't want to help me fight then you don't have to. If you and your group are too scared then you can fall back and let me and my people handle it ourselves." Snapped Temari who tried to make her way back to her suite, only for the larger blonde to block her path.

"This isn't about me being scared Temari it's about the rage you have towards this Madam Shih. I know this has something more to do with her just disrespecting your territory so spill it." Naruto said to the blonde, causing a frown to form on her previously calm and beautiful face.

"Fine I hate her, are you happy now? I want her dead for trying to take Gokudo from us, the innocent people her men have killed in the crossfire of this turf war, and most of all because..."

"Because..." Stammered Temari before taking a big breath and then showing Naruto her teal eyes that had turned cold.

"Madam Shih was the one who killed my family."

* * *

 **Chapter 9 End**

 **(1)- Google the Yamanaka Clan Symbol for visual.**

 **(2a)- The act of showing your family tattoos is a tradition in the syndicate that symbolizes trust and represents family affiliations. It's the responsibility of every head to carry their family history on their back so symbolically they are given tattoos to represent what they and their family stands for.**

 **(2b)- The concept behind the Yakuza head tattoos comes from actual Yakuza tattoos called Irezumi Suits where every part of the body except the hands, feet, and center strip of chest are tatooed. This way they could not be identified as being a criminal when wearing suits.**

* * *

 **[Reviewer Responses]**

 **Reads too much- Already on it in terms of a fishman/woman who can join.**

 **Guest- Never really thought about combining King's Haki with his Voice Power but your comment has now got me thinking.**

 **Kidswow1- Thanks for the bounty name recommendation.**

 **bangladesh3610- Another interesting idea but I think I'll save that for when the crew enters the Grandline.**

 **Pete's Sake- Yes and the similarities between the two are intentional. Also I understand the criticism of Naruto's personality and my stories current lack of Naruto influence but with the number of Naruto characters I plan to introduce in the future it will more than earn its crossover status. I will continue to try and give my Naruto his own unique personality from this point on.**

 **[Recommended Story]**

 **The Devil Fruit Encyclopedia by Lemon Grenade: Great fic and the author just recently used one of my recommendations for a Devil Fruit you guys should check out.**

* * *

 **Anyway Review, Follow, and even Favorite if you want.**

 **Also Happy Holidays**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.

Beta Read by: Syrisna

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

"What?" Naruto asked, trying to wrap his mind around Temari's family being dead.

"How?"

"It happened last year, when Madam began showing her face. At first, we all thought she was harmless since all her followers did was steal from and strongarm a few local venders, a nuisance but nothing to really worry about." She explained as she bit the inside of her cheek in frustration.

"She must have seen our dismissal as an insult because that's when the real trouble started." Temari said softly before pausing to compose herself.

"Her group started bombing the city: women, children, and even the elderly weren't spared from her attacks. My father and the other clan heads worked hard to help the victims of the terrorist attacks. So, to ease the people's worries, he was willing to form a truce with her and not seek retaliation. We should've known that you don't try to reason with monsters." Temari reminisced sadly.

"We don't know how they did it but the Madam was able to turn one of my father's men against him. It was another simple clan meeting when he showed his chest that was wrapped in explosives, jumped at my father, and set off the explosives. It was only thanks to Baki being near me and using his body as a shield that I didn't end up dead. Unfortunately my father and two little brothers weren't so lucky." Explained the tattooed blonde.

"I always knew Baki was loyal but you never really appreciate someone until they take an explosion to the face for you, right?" Temari joked after telling her story, not even willing to chuckle at her own morbid humor.

Her momentary cloud of depression however was lifted when Naruto embraced her in a warm hug.

"Temari-chan, look I'm sorry I had to make you remember something so horrible. I just wanted to know how committed you were to this plan of yours, and whether or not your emotions will get in the way. You're still my friend and I would jump off a cliff for you." Encouraged Naruto who was now more driven than ever to meet this Madam Shih and teach her a lesson for hurting his childhood friend.

 **-X-X-X-**

Two days after reuniting with his childhood friend Naruto, his crew, and the best of the Sabaku family had come together and started their descent into the undergrounds of Gokudo.

The sewage system was enormous with dozens of connecting corridors that seemed to go on for miles in every direction.

Naruto lead his ragtag group through the maze-like underground for hours until they found themselves at the end of a seemingly random corridor.

"Okay, we're here." Naruto said as he pointed to wall.

"This is a dead-end, Temari-sama: this is a waste of your time." Advised Baki who was also giving Naruto a concerned look.

"No, trust me, this is it. There is just another passage on the other side of this wall. Ideo, a little help please." Asked the blonde as he knocked on the sturdy brick wall with his knuckle.

"Aye aye, Captain." Ideo said with a smirk before he smashed his fists against the sewage wall.

 **"Destruction Cannon!"**

Naruto walked through the now destroyed wall with a knowing smirk as he turned to his right and saw the shocked faces of the men on the other side.

There were well over thirty of the Madam's Men in the large sewage passageway and they seemed to be moving a large cart.

"Hey, what's taking you lazy bastards so long?! We have a job to do!" Yelled a familiar male voice from the frozen crowd before he pushed his way to the front.

Shigure was seconds away from ordering his men to kill off these intruders and get back to work, but the words died in his throat when he saw a far too familiar head of blonde hair.

"Yo." Naruto said with a wave.

 **(One Asskicking Later)**

Temari looked through the pile of beaten men until she stumbled on one who had stayed conscious.

She grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him up till he was eye level.

"Okay, now that the violence is out of the way... how about you calmly tell me what you and your buddies were planning on doing down here with those explosives, and why do you have this map?" She asked sweetly while pointing her thumb at the now open crate of explosives.

"I can't! If she finds out I told you, she'll kill me!" He tried to beg only to shut up once he saw the ponytailed blonde's murderous stare and her reach for her signature weapon.

Naruto had to turn his head away as he heard the ugly metallic thud of Temari's fan bashing against the defenceless grunt's skull. He had forgotten how violent his friend could be when she didn't have her way.

"Alright! She told us to place as many explosives as we could around all the most populated areas of the city, we were just now finishing up. She said if she can't rule over Gokudo then she'll blow it off the map." He confessed; his face now a bloody mess with several teeth missing. The revelation made the tattooed woman's eyes go wide at the idea of all the death and destruction Madam Shih's plan would cause.

"Listen, it's pointless to resist her. You should all just surrender to the Madam and hopefully she'll let us all live. Even though you made it past us you still won't be able to touch her as long as the three generals are around." He warned before Temari knocked him unconscious with her fan.

"Baki, you and the rest of the men need to go to the surface, alert the other families, and start looking for those explosives. Now!" Temari ordered Baki who was hesitant to leave his mistress, but a strong glare from the tattooed woman was enough to get him, and the rest of the men to collect the unconscious thugs and move out of the sewer at breakneck pace.

With that business handled Temari nodded to Naruto who guided his comrades further down the underground waterways.

They moved further and further down the sewer until Naruto stopped in his tracks and placed one of his hands on the wall.

"This is the place. My **Echo Map** is telling me there is a room behind here. We just need to find the entrace." The blonde explained while Temari and his crew helped him search along the bricks of the wall until Temari put her hand on a particular brick that shifted under her touch.

When that brick was pressed a large section of the wall sunk underneath the ground and a new passage was opened to them, and they proceeded down the path.

However, they failed to notice the pale orange Surveillance Transponder Snail watching them from the ceiling.

 **-X-X-X-**

After exiting the downward passageway, the small group found themselves in, of all places, an underground warehouse.

They were currently in an open space with metal shipping containers lying around. Revolving around them were dozens of large shelf aisles that created a semi-circle design.

The warehouse was large; with its ceiling being over 50 feet high with an elaborate crane system rigged overhead that seemed to span across the room.

The added space was a blessing for Rock & Scotch, who up to this point, had to crouch to get their massive frames through the secret passageway. They could now stand tall without fear of bumping their heads.

The group randomly picked an aisle and began exploring, while Naruto used his **Echo Map** to form a clearer picture of this room and its possible exits. When combing through the warehouse, the group took note of the numerous firearms, swords, and dials stacked inside the crates lining the shelves.

Their exploration continued until they came across a sectioned off part of the aisle that led to a new room with a bookshelf and desk covered with various tools and blueprints inside.

"This place reeks of gunpowder." Naruto said, broken out of his concentration as he pinched his nose to dull the overpowering odour **(1)**.

"Yeah and judging by the setup, this place is the personal workshop of whoever built those explosives _that woman_ is using." Temari concluded as she looked through the various explosive diagrams on the work desk.

 _"You're correct, Miss, and although I'd appreciate it if you'd put my designs down."_ Asked a new voice, catching the group completely off guard.

The voice was coming from the pile of tools on the far corner of the desk where Temari found the source; a Transponder Snail. It was bright red, orange spots splattered at random on its shell, thick dark black eyebrows, and had a long Fu Manchu moustache.

With composure formed from years of political training Temari calmly picked up the Transponder receiver.

"I apologize for me and my associates for showing up unannounced but may i ask who I'm talking to?" She questioned politely, only to get a mocking chuckle in response.

 _"I'm_ _afraid I can't do that, Princess Sabaku, but I prefer keeping my identity a secret. I hate that our first meeting had to be under these circumstances but seeing as how the conflict between our organizations was headed this way regardless, this was unavoidable."_ The voice lamented sadly, the Transponder Snail's eye stocks dropping low to emphasize the caller's sadness.

 _"Listen as a high ranking member of Madam Shih's group I know she would want me to explain that you really only have two options here; you and your associates could leave now and I promise you that neither yourself, companions, or clan will be harmed when Madam Shih takes over this island or you can continue your pursuit of us and die here."_ Threatened the voice on the line which made Temari look at the ground in thought with her hair falling over her eyes.

"How about I offer you an ultimatum of my own; you can surrender yourself to us, show us to your master, and face a lighter punishment or you can stand by her and be hunted down like the dogs you are." Temari forewarned while glaring daggers at the now expressionless Transponder Snail.

 _"Good luck."_ Finished the mysterious voice through the Snail before cutting the transmission.

It was at that moment that Naruto detected something wrong. His ears were picking up a distant whizzing sound that was getting louder each second.

"We gotta go now!" Naruto ordered as he rushed everyone out of the workshop before dozens of _missiles_ arched over their heads, detonated, and made the area explode in a cloud of colorful sparks.

The assault didn't stop there as more of the colorful missiles rained down over the groups heads, forcing them to escape or risk being caught in the explosions.

When they reached the open area again the group ran behind a nearby metal shipping container that protected them from the explosives.

 **-X-X-X-**

"Well, that went well." Naruto said with a smile that confused his companions greatly.

"He gave himself away by attacking us the way he did. My ears picked up him priming those missiles of his, and now I have his exact location. Our best bet now is to bide our time, surround him, and overwhelm him with our numbers." The blonde suggested only to meet the disapproving head shakes of the Yeti Cool Brothers.

"No we'd just be wasting time. You guys go ahead while me and Rock take care of this guy." Scotch said confidently while adjusting his rifle.

"Are you sure?" Asked the blonde.

"Of course, I've been itching for a sniper duel." Agreed Rock.

"Alright then, I'll leave this guy to you, but let me at least help even the odds before I go." Naruto stated before explaining his plan.

 **-X-X-X-**

The flurry of fireworks continued to rain down onto the shipping container they were shielded by before the group finally made their move.

Temari and Ideo ran towards the warehouse exit while the Yeti Brothers shot down the approaching rockets.

 **"Voice Missile!"** Yelled the blonde as he fired his signature red sonic beam at the girders of the high shelf the sniper was nesting in, causing the entire structure to topple over.

"Good luck, you guys, and don't you dare lose! Captain's orders!" Naruto yelled to the two while following Ideo and Temari through the warehouse exit.

Rock and Scotch surrounded the destroyed platform and waited for the dust to clear so they could see their new opponent.

From the wreckage of the platform, a lone figure emerged.

He was fairly tall for a human, standing at just over 7 feet and, like his Transponder Snail, had jet black hair in a topknot with a long Fu Manchu mustache hanging down to his chest. He wore a short-sleeved orange shirt covered in red firework patterns with a bright yellow sash around his waist and a pair of goggles around his neck.

"So, now that it's just the three of us how about we formally introduce ourselves?" Suggested the moustached pirate with a friendly smile that clashed against his eyes that screamed danger.

"Rock." Grunted the giant; tightening his grip on his firearm.

"Scotch." Said his brother.

"Nice to meet you both." Said the man before he returned the gesture, "My name is Li Tian **(2)** , High General of Madam Shih's forces, and user of the Bang Bang Fruit **(3)** which makes me a Firework Man." He finished before taking a stance against the twin giants.

(Yeti Cool Brothers vs Li Tian)

Making the first move, Rock and Scotch jumped towards opposite sides of Li-Tian before firing their first shots at him. Li Tian countered by pointing both of his index fingers at the twins like guns before they began to morph into small rockets that flew from his body.

 **"Bang Bang: Firework Shot!"**

When the tiny rockets intercepted the cannonball-sized bullets, they created a colorful explosion.

Li Tian then started growing strange red warts on his forearms that with a sweep of his arms the red _warts_ flew off his limbs and covered the ground around them. When both marksmen saw them up close, they noticed two things. The first being that every wart had a small fuse attached and second that these weren't warts at all.

 **"Firework Creation: Blooming Cherry Bombs!"** He said cheerfully as the fuse on each firework lit up.

The dozen tiny bombs exploded and covered the area in a cloud of pink smoke.

When the pink smoke finally cleared, the brothers and Li Tian were both nowhere to be found.

To the naked eye, the room was empty, but the loud bangs of gunfire could be heard all over the place alongside random multicolored explosions.

After the smoke from Li Tina's fireworks cleared the sniper's duel had transformed into a high speed game of cat and mouse with both Yeti brothers trying to corner the evasive Firework Man.

 **-X-X-X-**

Li-Tian's game-plan for defeating the Yeti Cool Brothers was fairly simple; create a diversion, use his superior speed to overwhelm his larger foes, and then use his devil fruit ability to blow them sky high.

He hadn't expected the two giants to be able to keep up with him once he used **Soru** , but apparently the two knew a similar move to the Marine **Rokushiki** technique. Plus, despite their large size, the high altitudes the Cool Brothers had been born to had blessed then with a much higher endurance than the Paramecia type who was beginning to tire.

Knowing he couldn't keep up this pace any longer, the explosive expert decided to cut his losses and stand his ground against his furry adversaries.

Once Li Tian stopped using **Soru** he found himself surrounded on both flanks by the speedy twins who didn't hesitate in gunning the Paramecia type down.

Reacting quickly, the sniper created a black hockey-like disc from his palm, ignited it, and threw it on the ground in front of him.

Once lit, the disc began releasing large amounts of ash that coiled around its creator like a snake and shielded Li Tian from the resulting explosion.

 **"Firework Creation: Black Snake Shield!"**

The black ash withstood the large bullets from their rifles, and when the snake shaped ash broke apart, Li Tian was ready to retaliate.

He then pointed the palms of his hands towards the twins as his fingers morphed into tubes while a larger tube grew from his palms.

 **"Bang Bang: Roman Gatling!"** He declared, before all 12 tubes ignited and a barrage of flaming stars **(4)** were shot at the furry duo.

Having no cover to hide behind, both brothers split and ran from the rain of fire.

While running from the barrage of colorful stars, Rock and Scotch shared a glance before both siblings turned a corner and began running towards one another.

Seconds before the two Yetis could collide, Scotch cupped and extended his hands towards his brother, who with all his momentum, used them as footholds to propel himself skyward.

 **"Snow Lift!"** Rock exclaimed before he took aim at the explosive Paramecia-type.

 **"Himalayan Hailstorm!"**

From his new higher elevation and out of firing distance from Li Tian's **Roman Gatling** Scotch began raining down shots at the explosives artist and forced him to go on the defensive and use his **Roman Gatling** to intercept the cannonball sized rounds raining on top of him.

It was only due to his aptitude in Observation Haki that Tian was able to see the vision of himself getting shot seconds before it happened and because of his clairvoyance he jumped several feet back and avoided the bullets Scotch sent his way.

"Shit" Scotch cursed in disappointment as his brother finally descended and landed by his side.

Li Tian had definitely underestimated the two up to this point. The twins were not only surprisingly quick for their size, but they had incredible teamwork and excelled at using misdirection.

This made Li Tian smile challengingly; this only meant that now he would have to use some misdirection of his own.

Li Tian charged headfirst towards the giant twins and used his ability to produce a cylinder from his chest that he quickly lit then tossed in front of himself.

 **"Firework Creation: Ground Spinner!"**

When the fuse on the cylinder ran out the disk began spinning at high speeds, releasing bright sparks everywhere that had Rock covering his eyes in extreme pain.

Before he could use the distraction to attack the duo, he was forced to jump to the left to avoid being hit by another giant-sized bullet aimed at him by a charging Scotch who, because of his unique headgear, wasn't blinded by the light show.

Reacting quickly, Li Tian extended his forearm, transformed it into a bottle rocket, and fired it at the giant's head.

Scotch's instincts were far too sharp as he sidestepped the flying missile, used his free hand to snatch the Firework Man out of the air, and started squeezing the life out of him.

"Gotcha!" Scotch said as he tightened his grip.

"Do you?" The older man replied to Scotch who heard a familiar whistling sound coming his way before his back was consumed in a colorful explosion.

 **"Bang Bang: Precision Bang!"**

Overcome with pain, Scotch began falling forward while his hold on the explosives' expert started to weaken.

Once Scotch realized he was losing his hold on his slippery opponent, the giant chose to cut his losses and throw him with all his might.

Li Tian flew several yards across the room before his body slammed through a nearby shelf. The force of which being enough to collapse it and the wooden crates it supported on top of the Paramecia fruit user.

By the time Scotch lost the strength to stand Rock had recovered from the lights of the **Ground Spinners** and rushed to his brother's side to smother the embers that had remained from the explosion.

Rock was able help his sibling get back on his feet as Li Tian emerged from the wooden debris, injured but very much alive.

"Okay, this show has gone on long enough." Tian growled.

He transformed his feet into smaller rockets that he used to propel himself up the centermost high shelf where he stared down angrily at the twins.

"I'm done with using these firecrackers, now it's time for the real display!" He bellowed theatrically as he linked his forearms that began morphing until they formed another large rocket.

 **"Bang Bang: Fourth of July!"** He yelled as he fired his rocket skyward. When it reached its peak, the rocket's shell burst and instead of producing an explosion it released dozens of mini-rockets that began raining down onto the twins.

Knowing the range of this attack was too large for them to run away in their conditions, both brothers looked at one another.

"Can you hit him?" Asked Rock simply, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, just cover me." Scotch said confidently as he ignored his wounds, kneeled, and focused on his target.

"Fine then, just don't miss." Rock said who stood over his kneeling brother while unloading all of his remaining ammo upward to intercept the hail of fireworks and form a zone of protection in the field of explosions.

Taking a deep breath, Scotch tuned out the noise of the fireworks, gunfire, and explosions going off around him.

Using his mental map he'd made of his surroundings and Li Tian's location when he fired his attack, Scotch carefully lined up his rifle and pulled the trigger.

 **-X-X-X-**

Li Tian smiled as he gazed at the colorful chain of explosions his technique produced. This kind of destruction was what he lived for and despite it being a lot harder than expected, the pyromaniac was still happy that he blew up the intruders.

 _'Those two were strong but like the rest they never stood a chance.'_ He thought confidently while waiting for the explosions to die down so he could see what was left of his opponents.

Sadly for him, his good mood was cut short when he saw another one of the large bullets he had become so acquainted with fly through the cloud of explosions and towards him.

Knowing he had no time to dodge and that the explosive ammunition wouldn't be enough to kill him, Li Tian closed his eyes, crossed his arms over his vitals, and braced himself.

Seconds later with no damage done, Li Tian open his eyes and realized he hadn't been shot.

Before he could voice his confusion about the Yeti's terrible aim, he heard an explosion and screeching of metal on metal coming from the ceiling.

Following the sound, Tian looked up and discovered the giant marksman's true target: the warehouse's overhead crane.

The explosion from Scotch's bullet had destroyed the foundation of the crane and made the entire structure collapse over the sniper's head.

 **"Industrial Avalanche!"**

The severed crane hook and its supporting girders fell on top of Li Tian, knocked him from the high shelf, and sent him falling towards the ground.

Rock and Scotch jumped to meet the falling sniper with both of their rifles flipped and primed for overhead swings.

 **"Himalayan Slam!"**

With nearly perfect coordination both brothers used the butt of their guns to strike down Li Tian's weakened body and sent him spiralling into the warehouse floor where he left a body-sized imprint in the concrete.

The Yeti Cool Brothers stood over the defeated Paramecia user, so they could check to see if he was truly subdued.

"Ahhh!" Li Tian yelled in pain. His body was badly broken by his fall, and his limbs were pointing at unnatural angles.

Li Tian took in one steadying breath before smiling up at the two giants.

"Well, looks like you got me. You two bested me at my own game. Facing two opponents of your skill level and being able to show my creations was the most fun I've had in years. I have no regrets." Complimented the Firework Man before a look a realization came over his face.

"However, I did promise Shih that I'd get rid of all who oppose her." Li Tian wheezed as he coughed up blood. The blood trickled down the sides of his face as he rasped on, struggling to speak clearly through his clogged airway. "What kind of man would I be, if I broke my promises?"

Another violent bout of coughs sent up more blood, staining the front of his shirt crimson. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, but," his eyes shifted to look up at the Yeti Cool Brothers, and they felt a sense of dread bubbling up within their guts. They didn't like the look Li Tian had in his eyes.

"For what it is worth, you'll both have front row seats to the Great Li Tian's grandest firework display!" He shouted with determination as his head began morphing until a foot-tall tube was sitting at the top of his skull, almost like a bizarre crown.

'Not cool.' Both Yetis thought before they started running as quickly as they could from the seemingly suicidal sniper.

 **"Bang Bang: Fountain Eruption!"** Exclaimed Li Tian as he leaned the crown of his head towards the ceiling before the firework went off and an enormous pillar of multicolored flames was released from his head.

The flames were so strong that not only was Li Tian's body burned to a crisp but even being several feet away the fleeing brothers could feel the flames licking at them and both knew that if they slowed down for even a second the flames would consume them.

Using what little strength they had left, the Yeti Cool Brothers made a desperate leap behind some large shipping crates that shielded them from the worst of the flames before the eruption ceased.

Unfortunately for the twins, before they could pat themselves on the back for their successful battle they heard a loud rumbling sound coming from the ceiling. Apparently, the heat from Tian's final attack not only burned the area around him to a crisp, but the flaming pillar had eaten away at the metal ceiling and the support beams.

"We gotta get out of here! This whole room is going down!" Warned Scotch as the remains of the ceiling started to crack and large amounts of debris began raining down on their heads.

"But what about the others?" Asked Rock, not liking the idea of them leaving their comrades behind in this base against such powerful opponents while having no clear path back to the surface.

"There is nothing we can do. Naruto and Ideo are strong they can handle anything this Madam can throw at them and with his devil fruit powers, he should be able to find another way out when this is all over." Scotch argued while shielding his head the best he could from the falling debris.

Not having anymore time to argue both brothers leaned on one another's shoulder for support as they limped their battered bodies towards the secret entrance and back out into the sewer. All the while praying that their comrades would make it out of this ordeal alive.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 End**

 **Glad I got this chapter out I wanted to make this one longer and finish this arc but that got to be too much so I felt this was easier to manage. I've also been wanting to have the Yeti Brothers get into a fight for awhile now so I'm glad I finally got it out of the way. Fights between long range specialist are always tricky so it took me awhile to flesh the fight scenes out. I know it's been forever since I last updated this story but I've been busy but now I definitely have more time to update more regularly.**

 **(1)- Naruto's nose is slightly more sensitive than normal because of his past with Big Mom. Being around such flavorful food 24/7 will do that to you.**

 **(2)- Li-Tian is the name of the Chinese monk that people believe created the firework.**

 **(3)- The idea of the Bang Bang Fruit comes from me but I have to give credit to Lemon Grenade (author of the Devil Encyclopedia) for fleshing it out for me. I added and left out a few abilities but the main concept stayed the same.**

 **(4)- Stars are just another name used to describe the exploding pellets released by fireworks.**

* * *

 **[Recommended Story]**

 ** _The Devil Encyclopedia_ by Lemon Grenade: ****Still a great story and has a chapter (Ch.17) on the fruit I used this update.**

* * *

 **Anyway Review, Follow, and even Favorite if you want.**


End file.
